ATLANTEAN HEARTS
by D. J. Vlach
Summary: The story of Milo's and Kida's relationship, which was only a minor subplot in the movie. This story takes place towards the end of the movie, with new characters, new challenges and of course it's own storyline. Liked Atlantis? You should like this story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction story adapted from Walt Disney Pictures 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire' Produced by Don Hahn. Directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirt Wise. Copyrighted to Disney Enterprises, Inc. All though the Prologue and Epilogue are heavily based on the fourth to last and the last scenes in the movie, this story is an original creation by D. J. Vlach.  
  
Author's Notes: Like most fan-fiction work, it is best to have seen the movie for which it is based on. If you haven't seen the movie don't be afraid to jump right in. You will have enough background information to follow along without any problems by the end of the first chapter.  
  
I wrote this story in order to explain the relationship between Milo and Kida, which was only a minor subplot in the movie. As this story takes place within the movie, I went to great lengths to write it in the same style as a film. Think of this story as an extended version of 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'.  
  
Also, my interpretation of the movie's characters, mainly Milo and Kida, are strictly based on how they were betrayed in the film and by the commentary of the producer, directors and artists of 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'. My original characters, are of course, my own creations.  
  
Here's a little teaser to get you started: In Atlantis you saw action, adventure and two kindred spirits in Milo and Kida meet. You may have even presumed that Milo and Kida fell in love, married and lived happily ever after. But did they? The answers are waiting for you back in Atlantis.  
  
(On a personal note. Disney's 'Atlantis: Milo's Return' "Can return to the pit from which it came." To paraphrase Dr. Sweet.)  
  
* ATLANTEAN HEARTS *  
  
* By D. J. Vlach *  
  
* Prologue *  
  
The steam from the waterfalls cooling the lava slowly began to lift as Kida floated down into Milo's arms. Kida stirred and regained consciousness saying Milo's name as she realized where she was. Feeling something in her hand she opens it revealing a bracelet her mother took from her wrist when she had merged with, and was ultimately absorbed by the Heart of Atlantis when Kida was only a small child. Overcome with emotion, Kida throws her arms around Milo.  
  
Milo was surprised, but quickly returned her embrace. Noticing the city when the steam completely cleared, Milo motioned Kida to look. Seeing what he was looking at, she couldn't help but smile. The near destruction of Atlantis by the erupting volcano had lowered the water level revealing the Atlantis of the past.  
  
Kida and Milo walked out to the edge of the large semicircular palace courtyard overlooking the restored city. Kida didn't notice the rest of the surviving expedition members doing the same. Together they surveyed the sight that was now before them. Instead of a vast plateau of water, with one large island in the center, Atlantis now had three distinct levels radiating out from the center with each level ending in a waterfall. Buildings of every shape and size dotted the landscape and ancient aqueducts circled and crossed every level looking like elevated highways beckoning to be traveled. And in the distance, the giant stone guardians stood as sentinels atop mountains that surrounded Atlantis. It made one think of paradise.  
  
For Kida the moment was even more poignant. For most of her life she had witnessed her city falling into ruins and her people's culture slowly fading away. Now the city had been resurrected and she was filled with a New Hope that her dream of restoring her people to their former greatness could be achieved.  
  
Kida, without looking slowly extended her hand to Milo and he did the same. As they joined hands, Kida was happy that she was sharing this moment with him. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt something more than just friendship for him. Milo was just happy that it was all over.  
  
Rourke, the former leader of the expedition who had planned to steal the giant crystal known as the Heart of Atlantis and sell it to the highest bidder was now dead. Helga, his partner in crime as well as the rest of his men had all met the same fate as he. With their deaths Atlantis was now safe and the crystal had been returned to where it belonged, hovering high above the city for all to see.  
  
Milo felt a certain satisfaction in knowing that he had helped return to the people of Atlantis, their deity which none of them had seen in over eight thousand years. But what made Milo happiest was that Kida was now safe.  
  
As Kida stood hand in hand with Milo, fragments of images of the time she had spent merged with the Heart of Atlantis began to flash before her. She saw glimpses of Sweet; a large dark skinned man with no hair who Milo said was the kindly doctor of the expedition. There was Audrey, a young teenage girl who always seemed to be working on their strange machines. And a tall man named Vinny who could destroy things with little red sticks that Milo called dynamite. Mrs. Packord, an old lady who seemed to have no purpose other than to foul the air with strange smoking sticks that she was constantly puffing on. And then there was Cookie, an elderly man who seemed to be some sort of storyteller, although Milo said he prepared food that was not fit to eat. Lastly, there was that thing called Mole, a short fat filthy man that she found to be repulsive in every way and who she understood to be some sort of pet. All of which were fighting against Rourke and his masked men. This confused Kida. The images she saw conflicted with the memories of these very same people turning on Milo and taking her captive, but yet she knew that they had helped to save Atlantis.  
  
Kida then saw images of Milo fighting Rourke. At first she found this to be comical, the diminished physique of Milo made it hard for her to believe that he would even think of standing up to Rourke, much less fight him. But then she felt concerned for Milo's safety, even though she knew that Rourke was dead.  
  
Then there was that new feeling she had for Milo. It was definitely something more than just friendship. But before she could dwell on it, a vision of Mahtihm came to her accompanied by an intense feeling of love along with satisfaction that her mother was no longer just a little girls faded memory.  
  
The last image Kida saw was of... "Tahbtoap!" 


	2. Heart Brake

* Heart Brake *  
  
"This cannot be!" Kida said quickly looking at Milo. "I must see my father!"  
  
"Kida, wait...!" Milo said as she bolted from him and ran towards the stairs leading up to the throne room. "...Great. Just great. She doesn't know."  
  
Dr. Sweet crossed his arms looking at Milo with a razed eyebrow, "Well...? Are you gonna go after her? Or are you just gonna stand there and let her find out on her own?"  
  
"Um... How about you? I mean you're the doctor here."  
  
"Now, lets see." Dr. Sweet put his hand to his chin looking up for a moment then looked back to Milo. "You spend all day and night with the girl. You like her. She likes you. Her father gives you his crystal and asks you to save her with his dying breath. You save the girl... Now, who do-ya think she'd rather talk to... Me, or you?"  
  
Milo put his hands in his pockets and sighed as he looked back at Kida, who was almost to the top of the stairs. "I want to but... I mean it's just that..."  
  
"Just go already," Mrs. Packord said, pushing Milo from behind. "You'll do fine."  
  
Milo looked back at the group and all of them motioned to him to go after her. Then with a heavy sigh, he headed for the stairs, slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace.  
  
"I'm hungry. What do-ya say we get something to eat?" Dr. Sweet motioned to the group as he started to walk off.  
  
One by one, Mrs. Packord, Mole, Vinny, Cookie and Audrey took one last look at Milo heading up the stairs then turned and followed Dr. Sweet. They all understood Milo's hesitation. It was never easy to console someone over the death of a loved one.  
  
***  
  
"No... Please no, do not let this be true." Kida said approaching the still shuttered doors to the throne room. "Tahbtoap must be okay... He must." The words choking her as she spoke them.  
  
Kida entered her father's ancient throne room, which like most of the city was in partial ruins, stopping at the edge of the indoor lagoon that covered most of the floor. Kida could see her father's two bodyguards kneeling on either side of the King's throne holding their spears in front of them in silent tribute.  
  
Kida's heart raced as she slowly made her way over the flat stones that dotted the lagoon. "Ta...Tahbtoap?"  
  
The King's guards, having heard Kida's voice, quietly stood up and moved away from the throne never looking at the Princess as she approached.  
  
Kida began to shake in fear as she climbed the five steps up to the large carved stone throne with soft plush pillows and hand woven blankets on which her father lay motionless. She took her father's hand into hers and knew instantly that her vision was true. The King was dead.  
  
"Please Tahbtoap, do not leave me, you cannot leave me, I do not want you to... Tahbtoap please do not leave me here all alone." Kida desperately pleaded.  
  
Kida felt the anguish grow within her as her heart filled with pain. The amazement of seeing her new city, the feelings she had for Milo and the vision of her mother all left her. Pain and anguish consumed her. "What will I do now?"  
  
Milo entered the throne room stopping when he saw Kida standing next to her father. He wasn't sure what to do but he wanted to help her. After all, he knew first hand how much it hurt to lose a loved one. But he had no idea what to say. Pacing back and forth, he began talking to himself. "Okay, okay... What do I say to her...? What do you say to a Princess who just lost her father? Come on Milo, think... Sorry about your father but hay! Look at the bright side, you get to be Queen... Gees, I can't believe I even thought of that! I'm just going to make things worse."  
  
Milo stopped pacing and sighed as he looked at Kida. "I'm no good with this kind of stuff... But, I need to say something to her..." Milo sighed once more. Then mustering up all of his courage, he began to navigate his way across the lagoon towards Kida. Just then, he saw her collapse as if her legs could no longer support her weight, coiling up into ball as she fell to the floor. "Kida...!" Milo said running to her. He reached her and was kneeling beside her before the guards could react. Concerned, he softly put his hand on her arm. "Are you okay, Kida, say something." Milo stared at Kida's face hoping for some kind of response but there was nothing. Her eyes were open but she showed no expression, she seemed to be as distant as a ship drifting past the horizon.  
  
Milo felt more than just concern for Kida; he was deeply worried for his friend. It hurt him to see her this way. In the short time that he had known Kida, he had seen a beautiful young woman who was self confident, strong and caring. She was full of life and had a curious nature that matched his. The day he had spent with her was the most wondrous he could ever remember having in his life.  
  
But now as he looked at her, all he could see was an empty shell which tore into his heart like a knife. Milo would do anything to help ease her pain. If only he knew how. "The crystal!" Milo pulled King Kashekim's crystal from his pocket and held it to Kida's forehead. "I hope this works... Kida?"  
  
As Milo waited intently for a response, he felt the soft touch of a woman's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see an older Atlantean woman standing next to him. A tall slender elegant woman dressed in a long light blue robe with her hair pulled back, held in place with a decorative comb. Judging from her tattoos she had to be a woman of some importance. "The crystal cannot stop the pain that Kida's heart feels." The Atlantean woman softly said with a kind look upon her face.  
  
"I just... I mean I thought." Milo sighed as he began to put the crystal back in his pocket.  
  
"The crystal should be kept close to your heart. To do otherwise would be an insult." The woman said gently taking the crystal pendent from Milo's hand and placed it around his neck.  
  
"Oh, um... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry but, who are you?" Milo stuttered.  
  
"My name is Rosha." She said bending down to check on Kida.  
  
"I'm..." Milo started to say.  
  
"Milo. You are known to me." Rosha gently moved the hair from Kida's face to get a closer look at her.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Milo questioned.  
  
"That will depend on you." Rosha said looking at Milo as she stood up.  
  
"Me? But I..."  
  
Rosha interrupted, "You do wish to help her, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but I..." Milo started to answer as he looked down at Kida.  
  
Rosha looked at the King's bodyguards, Toka and Impesh. The twin brothers had served the King since the time of the great flood. Both where large powerful men with sharply honed fighting skills. Both wearing blue togas, off the left shoulder, with a wide light blue sash around the waist. Their white hair was short and tied with a band at the top of the head forming a short bushy tail that stood strait up. The only way you could tell them apart was by their tattoos. Toka's was on the right side of his face and Impesh's was on the left. "We serve the Queen as we once served the King. Go and guard the doors, let no one in this room." The two guards nodded to acknowledge Rosha and proceeded to take their posts just outside the throne room doors.  
  
Rosha returned her gaze back to Milo and Kida. "I will leave you two alone now."  
  
Milo snapped his head back. "Wait, you just can't leave her like this! You've got to help her!"  
  
"You are the one who must help her Milo."  
  
Milo looked back down at Kida, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I don't know how."  
  
An aura of calm seemed to radiate from Rosha as she spoke to Milo. "Yes you do Milo. The King gave you his crystal, did he not?"  
  
Milo looked up at Rosha, no longer able to hide his emotions. "But you said the crystal couldn't heal."  
  
Rosha smiled at Milo. "The King would not have given you his crystal if you did not have love in your heart. It is your heart that will heal Kida, not the crystal."  
  
"My heart...? I don't..."  
  
Rosha interrupted, "Just hold her Milo. Hold her so she knows that she is not alone."  
  
With those words, Milo understood what to do. He turned back to Kida and drew her into his arms lying her head on his chest then softly whispering. "I'm here for you Kida, I'm here." Milo felt Kida's arms slowly wrap around him, her body starting to gently quiver. He held her tightly as she started to openly cry for the first time. The healing of her broken heart had begun.  
  
***  
  
Outside the throne room a figure cleared the top of the stairs and approached the guards. A young man that appeared to be in his late twenties in surface years, of course being Atlantean he was centuries older. He was of average height but had a chiseled body of an athlete. The young man's white hair was shoulder length and worn loose. Dressed in a blue sarong, with scaled armor on his right shoulder held in place by straps that crossed his chest, and arm guards that covered both forearms. He was marked with the tattoos of a warrior and hunter.  
  
"Stop! You may not enter Redic."  
  
"Stand aside Impesh, I must speak with Kida."  
  
"No one is to disturb the Queen." Impesh said, this time in a more commanding tone.  
  
"You cannot stop me from..." Redic started to say but stopped when he saw Rosha emerging from the throne room.  
  
"What is going on here?" Said Rosha, angered by the commotion.  
  
"Rosha... Please forgive me but I must speak to Kida about the outsiders. I believe they may still pose a threat to us." He moved so he could see behind Rosha and into the throne room, catching a glimpse of Kida lying in Milo's arms.  
  
Rosha stepped in front of him to block his view. "The Queen is in morning. She will not see you now."  
  
"She is with one of the outsiders now, the one named Milo, is she not?" Redic asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Who the Queen chooses to spend her time with is up to her Redic." Rosha said crossing her arms.  
  
"So she seeks comfort in the arms of an outsider?" Redic said with disbelief, "This is not right!"  
  
"It is for the Queen to decide what is appropriate and what is not. Not you." Rosha said now placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Rosha, the outsiders are dangerous."  
  
"All of the outsiders with dark hearts have been eliminated, those who remain do not threaten Atlantis."  
  
"As we talk the outsiders are walking the streets of our city, free to do anything they wish. They could be stealing our treasures and planning our destruction!" Redic pleaded.  
  
"Redic, you are not thinking" Rosha said dismissing his concern. "They fought side by side with our warriors to stop the evil ones. You yourself fought by their side. I cannot believe they would harm anyone."  
  
"Yes I fought by their side, and that is why I know the outsiders cannot be trusted. They committed treason against their own leader!"  
  
"If they had not committed this treason, our city would have been destroyed." Rosha reminded him.  
  
"If Kida had listened to me in the caves and killed the outsiders before they reached the city none of this would have happened. The King would still be alive and the city would still be safe!" Redic was starting to become agitated. He believed in the old ways of Atlantis, the way King Kashekim Nedakh had ruled. Outsiders, no matter who they were, were to be eliminated on sight. But what upset him the most was that Kida had been the one to let the outsiders live, for no other reason that he could see, than an unfounded fascination of a scrawny outsider named Milo. Worse yet, she now looked to this outsider for comfort. He had to make Kida understand the threat! "This is a waste of time. I must speak with Kida now!" Redic demanded as he took a step towards the throne room doors.  
  
Rosha again stepped in front of him. "This is not the time for this Redic."  
  
"Out of my way!" Redic pushed Rosha aside causing her to lose balance and fall into Impesh. But before he could take another step, Redic felt the blade of Toka's spear against his throat.  
  
"Take one more step Redic and you will not live to see another day." Toka bluntly informed him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Impesh asked Rosha as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"I am unhurt, thank you Impesh," Rosha said turning back at Redic, astonished that he would do such a thing. "Have you gone mad Redic?"  
  
Redic slowly backed away from Toka. Both men's eyes locked on each other, Redic's face full of rage. He then looked at Rosha. "I am not the one who has gone mad here, nor am I the one standing by and letting our Queen be corrupted by an outsider!"  
  
"Milo is a good man with a kind..." Rosha tried to explain.  
  
"He is an outsider...! Mark my words Rosha. If Kida does not deal with the outsiders, I will!"  
  
Rosha watched Redic turn and walk down the stairs that led to the courtyard below, stunned at what just happened. Redic had always been a bit of a hothead but this was out of character even for him. "He must be mad." Rosha said.  
  
"Should we arrest him?" Toka asked.  
  
"No. Only the Queen may give that order." Rosha said turning back to the guards, "Toka, take as many guards as you need, find the rest of the outsiders and escort them to the palace guest quarters."  
  
"What should I tell them if they should ask why?"  
  
"Tell them they are to be our guests and that we are preparing dinner for them in their honor, but do not say anything of Redic. Impesh, stay here and watch over the Queen and Milo. Send for me when they are ready. I must make preparations for our guests."  
  
***  
  
The light in the throne room began to dim as night fell over the city. Kida had cried until she had no more tears left. Milo had never once let go of her. He had been relieved when she stopped crying, as he had felt Kida's pain as if it was his own. During that time, Milo's only thoughts were of taking care of her. He begun to realize for the first time that he felt something more than just friendship for Kida. He looked at the beautiful young women resting peacefully in his arms. Nothing like this had ever happed to him before and part of him wished that this moment could go on forever. But he knew it couldn't, it was time for Kida to get back on her feet. Gently nudging her, "Kida...?"  
  
"Hmmm," Kida slowly stirred.  
  
"It's time to get up." Milo said in a gentle tone.  
  
"I do not wish to," Kida complained.  
  
"Kida..." Milo nudged her again.  
  
"Very well." Kida sighed as she reluctantly pulled herself up, taking a moment to kiss Milo on the forehead before standing.  
  
"What... what was that for?"  
  
"For being a friend." Kida said as she lit a nearby lantern with her crystal.  
  
"Uh Kida... Help." Milo's legs had gone to sleep and he couldn't stand up.  
  
Kida helped him to his feet and as he stood she noticed the crystal he was wearing. Reaching out she cradled it in the palm of her hand. "Tahbtoap?"  
  
"Oh... umm..." Milo started to remove the crystal to give it to Kida. "Your father gave it..."  
  
"Gave it to you." She stopped him from removing it. "It is a very special gift."  
  
Milo had a confused look on his face. "How... how did you know he gave it to me?"  
  
"I saw him." Kida said as she sat down on the throne. Then looking at her father she whispered, "I will miss you Tahbtoap."  
  
Milo sat next to her. "I'm sorry about your father, I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me."  
  
"It is okay Milo. My father is in a better place now. He is with the Kings of our past, with my mother. He had suffered for so long, now he is at peace."  
  
"Wait a minute, back up. You said you saw him. I don't get it, I mean you were merged with the Heart of Atlantis?" A bewildered looking Milo asked.  
  
"I cannot explain it." Kida said as she covered her father with a blanket as if to make him comfortable for a long nights sleep. "I saw many things. I saw my father, my mother, and your brave friends." Kida turned to Milo gently placing her hand on his cheek. "And I saw you Milo." Kida had that strange feeling again as she gazed into Milo's eyes and it was stronger than ever. She would have reacted on it, but before she could Milo quickly stood up, saying. "Rosha...!"  
  
Kida stood as well. They both felt like a couple of kids that had just been caught doing something wrong by their parents as they watched Rosha and Impesh approach. Milo took a step back as Rosha hugged Kida. "We all share your loss. Your father was a great man, and will be sorely missed."  
  
"Thank you Rosha." Kida looked back at her father and sighed, "I only wish that I had been able to say goodbye. The last time we spoke, we argued."  
  
"Your father knew how much you loved him."  
  
"Yes..." Kida said looking back to Rosha, "But it still hurts."  
  
"I know child, I know... You should try to get some rest, you will feel better in the morning."  
  
"Yes... I will try." Kida agreed. "But first I must make arrangements for my father's funeral."  
  
"You need not worry of that. I have made all the arrangements needed to honor your father. You need only to rest now."  
  
"Thank you Rosha, I will do that." Kida looked over to Milo and said, "Will I see you in the morning?"  
  
"Uh... I guess so." Milo said shrugging shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good..." Kida began to step around Rosha to leave the throne room only to find Impesh kneeling before her. She stopped and looked down at him, crossing her arms and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Why are you on your knees?"  
  
Without looking up, Impesh answered, "You are my Queen."  
  
Kida's arms fell to her side and her jaw dropped as she heard his reply. She hadn't thought about it. She was the heir to the throne, and at the moment of her father's death, she had become the Queen. Rosha reached out putting her hand on Kida's shoulder. "Kida...?"  
  
Kida waved her off. "No! This cannot be. Stand up Impesh; do not kneel to me. Do not ever kneel to me again!" Kida started pacing back and forth muttering something in Atlantean.  
  
Rosha tried to approach her once more. "Kida...?"  
  
Again, Kida waved her off and started running towards the rear of the throne room, through the open column wall and up the stairs that led to the rest of the Palace. Yelling as loudly as she could, "I am not Queen, I am not!"  
  
Rosha sighed as she watched Kida run off then turned back to Milo and Impesh. "I had not expected this from her."  
  
"Should I go talk to her?" Milo asked.  
  
"No..." Rosha shook her head slowly and sighed a second time. "I will speak with her in the morning. Are you hungry?" Rosha asked, changing the subject, "I believe your friends are still in the dining hall."  
  
"Oh... Uh, not really. I'm kind of tired actually. I think I'd rather just get some sleep if... if that's okay?  
  
"Of course it is okay Milo. Impesh will show you to your room."  
  
Milo thanked Rosha and followed Impesh out of the throne room taking the same path that Kida took just moments before. Rosha waited until they were both out of sight then sat down next to the King. Leaning over him and with one hand, she began to gently fix his hair. "You have chosen well my brother. Kida likes him, and he cares for her... Yes, he is perfect for your daughter. I think, with a little help, they will accept each other."  
  
Rosha sighed and paused for moment. "I am concerned though my brother, I fear that Kida will not accept her new role as Queen. Your daughter still has some growing up to do."  
  
Rosha leaned down and gently kissed the King, saying goodbye to her brother and whispered. "You have left me with a lot of work to do. But do not worry my brother, I will take care of them."  
  
Then as she stood up to leave she noticed something on the floor, a bracelet. 


	3. Self Doubt

* Self Doubt *  
  
Milo followed Impesh down a dimly lit hallway and then up a long flight of stairs that opened up into a large brightly lit covered terrace that wrapped around the outside of the palace. There were doors about every ten feet or so that led into the palace, some were open and others closed. The outer edge of the terrace was open to the outside air, large vine covered pillars supported the ceiling above and large balconies opened up to the city below. Down the center there were a number of pools and fountains and everywhere he looked there were statues and carvings. It looked like a grand arboretum, minus the glass of course. Milo couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
As Milo passed by one of the open set of doors, he could hear his friends talking, laughing and having a good time. For a moment he thought about joining them but he had other things on his mind. About half way down the terrace, Milo followed Impesh up another set of stairs that curved around the outside of a tower, lit only by lanterns spaced evenly along the railing and the dim soft blue light of the Heart of Atlantis hovering high above. He wondered were Impesh was taking him.  
  
When they came to the top of the stairs they were on a large balcony. In front of Milo was a large set of doors with guards posted on either side. "Uh... Excuse me... Impesh is it? I don't mean to offend, but where are you taking me?"  
  
"To your room." Impesh politely replied.  
  
The guards opened the doors and Milo followed Impesh into a large seating room that was decorated with fine furniture and artwork. The room had six doors evenly spaced around the walls and at the far end there was another hallway. It was the first room in the palace he had seen that did not have open walls or holes in the ceiling. "This can't be the guest rooms?"  
  
Milo heard the giggling of a woman behind him. The sound stopped abruptly as he turned to see whom it was. Standing before him was a fairly short, thin and cute Atlantean girl who looked to be about sixteen surface years old. Her long white hair hung loosely to her waist. She was wearing a white dress with a light blue sash that fell from one shoulder to her knees. And she had no tattoos that he could see.  
  
"You must be Milo. I am Salin. I have been expecting you." Salin said with a warm smile.  
  
"Expecting me? This isn't the guest quarters is it?" Milo said, taking another look around the room.  
  
"Impesh, you my go now. I will take it from here." Impesh left the room, the doors closing behind him. "This is the royal families private quarters." Salin said, answering Milo.  
  
"Uh... Are you sure I'm in the right place?" Milo gulped as he asked the question.  
  
"Do not be silly. You are where you should be." Salin said as she opened a door. "This will be your room."  
  
"If these are the royal quarters, well... Uh... Which room is...?" Milo shook his head, "No, never mind... I shouldn't ask."  
  
"The Queen's room is that one." She pointed to the door nearest his. "But I think it would be best if you did not see her tonight. She was very upset when she came in."  
  
"Oh... Um... I wouldn't do anything to disturb her."  
  
"Rosha's room is that one." She pointed to the center door on the other side of the seating room. "Come, let me show you your room."  
  
Milo followed Salin into a room that was larger than any two apartments combined he had ever lived in his life.  
  
"I have drawn a bath for you and there is a robe on the bed that you may wear if you wish." Salin said, showing the room to Milo as if she were some sort of bellhop in a fancy hotel.  
  
"Thanks, uh... Wait a minute." Milo said with a surprised expression on his face. "Did you say that Rosha has a room here?"  
  
"Yes, she has always had a room here."  
  
"But isn't she... I mean I thought she was the... You-know, the head servant?" Milo stuttered.  
  
Salin giggled, "No silly. I am a servant. Rosha is the Queen's aunt."  
  
"Aunt...?" Milo quickly replied.  
  
"Yes, she is... Well she was... No that was right... She is the King's sister."  
  
Milo was stunned at first. But as he thought about it, it made sense. Her tattoos, the way she gave orders, and the way she cared for Kida. He didn't understand why he hadn't seen it before.  
  
"Leave your clothes outside the door and I will have them cleaned and ready for you by morning." Salin said as she headed to the door. "If you need anything, just ask one of the guards outside to come and get me."  
  
"Thank..." Salin shut the door before Milo could finish. "...you."  
  
Milo picked up the robe as he looked around the room. The bed was huge and covered in fine linen. Hand carved furniture with fine pillows on the chairs dotted the room. The stone walls were covered with carvings and the two columns opposite from the door marked the opening to a small balcony that looked out over the city. "I'm in a royal bedroom. Sure beats that dungeon at the university... Oh grandpa, I wish you could see this."  
  
Milo entered the bathroom and was surprised to find an ornately tiled bathing pool with running water. "Now that's what I call indoor plumbing! What's this?" He lifted a lid up from a stone bench then quickly put it back. "Never mind." Milo took his bath and left his clothes outside the door as Salin had suggested, and then tried to rest. But sleep would not come. He couldn't stop thinking about his grandfather. He had been a kind and loving man who had raised Milo after his parents had died in an accident when he was only a small boy.  
  
His grandfather had also been a great anthropologist. An explorer whose dream had been to find Atlantis and prove his critics wrong. Milo, having grown up on stories of Atlantis, shared his grandfather's dream. They had planed to find it together. But this hadn't come to pass. The constant ridicule and criticisms his grandfather had had to endure from his colleagues took a heavy toll on him. He died of, what seemed to Milo, a broken heart three years ago.  
  
But now that he had realized his and his grandfathers dream. The fact that he had found Atlantis didn't seem to matter much any more. All that mattered to him now was Kida. The way he felt when he was with her, the way she would look at him, her soft touch and the gentle way she treated him made him feel like he could spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
"I think I love her."  
  
Never before had Milo felt this way for anyone. He had always been the class joke, the nerd, the one every body picked on. No girl would even look at him without laughing much less spend time with him, but Kida was different. She didn't pick on him or laugh at him, at least in a bad way and she actually appeared to want to be with him. But could Kida love him?  
  
"Ha, who am I kidding? Kida couldn't love me. She is a Princess... No, a Queen. I'm just a joke... Milo your such an idiot."  
  
Milo rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. He would not sleep well this night.  
  
***  
  
Kida sat on the edge of her bed looking around at her room. It was a mess. She had taken her frustrations out by braking almost everything in sight. "I cannot believe he kneeled to me...! Me? No one kneels to me...! I hate it when people kneel to me!"  
  
Although Kida accepted her title as Princess, she hated it when people treated her as such. She had grown up on the streets of Atlantis living with the people and had learned to fish, hunt and fight with the best of them. She thought of herself more as a commoner than as a Princess and she preferred to be respected for her abilities rather than her title.  
  
"I will put a stop to all this kneeling and bowing now that I am... I am..." Kida sighed.  
  
In truth, Kida had not destroyed her room out of rage for Impesh kneeling to her. She destroyed it out of frustration from the fear she felt about what now laid before.  
  
Kida flopped back on her bed gazing at the ceiling then slammed her fist on the bed, "You said you would always be here for me...!"  
  
Rosha had been right. Kida was still a child in many ways and the thought of being Queen due to her father's passing was more than she was ready to deal with. For perhaps the first time in Kida's life, she had self-doubts in her abilities. Even though she was quite adept at leading hunting parties into the caves and had often dreamed about the changes she would make as Queen. Kida now realized that she knew nothing of how to rule an Empire and it terrified her.  
  
In trying to protect his daughter from suffering the same fate as her mother, and to keep his people safe. King Kashekim Nedakh hid everything from his daughter. He never told her of the past and avoided questions by simply telling her that she would understand when she took the throne. But by doing so, Kida was deprived of a great source of knowledge. However, Kida knew that she was also to blame for her lack of knowledge of how to rule. Kida often disagreed with her father's ways and would have rejected any teachings that he may have offered.  
  
Kida had grown up seeing her father in constant sorrow and pain caused by the loss of her mother and the mistakes that he felt he had made as King. The weight that he carried had crushed him until there was almost nothing left of his soul. It caused Kashekim to be closed minded and withdrawn from his people, allowing what was left of his once great Empire to slowly crumble and fade away. This had been the source of many arguments between Kida and her father over the years.  
  
Kida swore at an early age that when she took the throne she would rebuild Atlantis and restore her people's culture. She thought it would be simple, all she would have to do is tell the people what she wanted to be done and they would do it. But after having merged with the Heart of Atlantis, she finally understood why the burden of ruling Atlantis weighed so heavily on her father.  
  
There was much more to ruling than just giving orders, and Kida feared that the same weight that crushed her father would now crush her. This caused her self-doubts to grow even larger.  
  
"I do not understand father. But I do understand that I do not wish to be Queen."  
  
Mercifully Kida's thoughts drifted from those of being the Queen to thoughts of Milo. Thinking of him calmed her and made the issue of being the Queen seem unimportant.  
  
She thought about the time she had spent with Milo. The way she felt when she was with him, the way he would look at her, his soft touch and the gentle way he treated her made her feel like she could spend the rest of her life with him. She was beginning to understand what the feelings she was having for Milo meant.  
  
"Could I be in love with Milo?"  
  
Royalty aside, Kida was unlike most Atlantean women. Whether it was just her nature or the fact that she had grown up on the streets without a mother. Kida was a bit of a tomboy. She preferred to do things like explore the city and caves, or lead hunting parties, and of course the occasional fight always helped to keep her skills sharp. Doing things like sewing, shopping or gossiping with girl friends was almost as foreign to her as it would be for a man and she know very little of the ways of love.  
  
Although most people found her pleasant to be around and she had many friends, her willfulness, her warrior ways and the fact she was a Princess intimidated most Atlantean men and they would not court her. The few times she had been courted had all ended badly. Her date would ether find her to be just too odd or he would try something he shouldn't and then Kida would beat him without mercy. In any case it always ended with the men running away.  
  
Kida had never felt this strongly about anyone before. But a new doubt entered her mind, "Milo could not love me. He is a scholar and a wise man. He could not love a girl that cannot read or write. He will tell me that... that I am stupid and... and he will run away like the others." Tears began to flow down Kida's cheeks as she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She would not sleep well this night. 


	4. We're The Heart Takes You

* We're The Heart Takes You *  
  
It was a bright new Atlantean morning and the market place was alive with merchants making their sale pitches to the shoppers as they passed by. Even though many of the people were shopping for gifts that they would give to honor the King at his funeral. The people were happily talking, joking and telling each other their tales of what they were doing and what they saw the day Milo and the other outsiders saved Kida and returned the Heart of Atlantis. All of the Atlantean people had a new sense of hope and pride, all except one.  
  
Redic stood on top of a bench next to a fish stand as a small crowd of people gathered around him.  
  
"My people! Atlanteans! You know who I am! Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you the truth about the outsiders, about Milo!"  
  
The crowd of people watched Redic intently in anticipation of what was sure to be a fantastic tail of battle against the evil ones.  
  
"I fought the evil ones, and the outsiders fought by my side. But why did they do this?"  
  
"Because they have good hearts!" A woman in the crowd loudly and happily proclaimed.  
  
"No! They did this because they are traitors!" Redic quickly replied.  
  
The group of people started to grumble.  
  
"They cannot be trusted! They turned against their own leader! And if we do not take care of these outsiders, they will turn against us...! They are dangerous, especially the one known as Milo. They all must be killed!" Redic proclaimed. "Now who will stand with me against these outsiders?"  
  
"You are a fool Redic. If it were not for Milo and the others the Heart of Atlantis would have been stolen and our city would have been destroyed! Kill them? No... They should be celebrated." Said a man in the crowd as they began to disperse.  
  
"No, listen to me! All of you, they killed our King and... and..." Redic desperately tried to plead his case to the thinning crowd.  
  
A small boy looked back at Redic and said as he was walking away, "You stink as bad as those fish."  
  
Redic, clinching his fists and shaking his head as he stepped down from the bench, yelled as loudly as he could. "You are the ones that are fools! You do not know how dangerous these outsiders are! Especially Milo!" Redic began to walk away disgusted that he couldn't make his own people understand his point of view when he herd an old man's voice.  
  
"You do not understand how correct you are Redic."  
  
Redic stopped and turned to see who was speaking to him. It was Likoosh. An old bald headed man with a poorly kept beard wearing a tattered dirty robe.  
  
Likoosh had once been a royal servant. When Kida was still only a child, she caught him stealing the King's private reserve of crystals from the palace and told her father. The King had stripped him of his position, and banned him from the palace. Disgraced, most Atlanteans would not have anything to do with him. This included Redic.  
  
"What do you want old man!" Redic said disgusted with his presence.  
  
"I can help you."  
  
"Help? Ha! Unless you can get the people to take heed to my warnings... Why am I even talking to you? Go-away." Redic waved him off.  
  
"What if I said I could do just that?"  
  
"I said go-away old man. I will not deal with the likes of you." Redic turned his back to Likoosh.  
  
"As you wish Redic. But know this. If you do not accept my help you will never stop the one known as Milo." Likoosh replied, then slowly walked out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Milo stood in a wash of blue light, a sense of comfort and security coursed through every fiber of his being. He felt completely at ease as the sound of his own heartbeat echoed in his mind. And in between each beat was a single thought. (Kida, Kida, Kida.)  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice saying, (You will protect my people, protect my daughter. This you will swear to me.)  
  
Almost involuntarily, Milo found himself replying, (I promise.)  
  
Milo's thoughts quickly returned to Kida then suddenly the light was gone, replaced by the image of his clothing sitting neatly folded on the nightstand next to his bed.  
  
"That was a strange dream." Lying in bed Milo tried to figure out what the dream meant but he couldn't remember all of it. He did remember making a promise to someone about something but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. But what he did remember clearly was the pleasant light and the thought of Kida.  
  
Milo rolled himself out of the bed with a big yawn and stretch. Looking back down at his clothes he noticed a bracelet lying on top of them. He picked it up, "Where did this come from? It must be Kida's but..."  
  
Milo heard a knock on the door and quickly put the bracelet down, then put on his pants just as Salin opened the door and peaked inside. Salin giggled as he struggled to put his shirt on as fast as he could. "My apologies Milo. I thought you would have been up and dressed by now."  
  
"Oh... Aaaa... That's okay. I had a hard time going to sleep last night... Guess I slept in a bit late" Milo replied as he tried to make himself presentable.  
  
"You need not explain, you may sleep as late as you like. I only stopped by to let you know that your friends have asked about you. They wanted to know when they could see you."  
  
"Oh... Um... Did they say what for?" Milo asked.  
  
"Something about leaving I think. I have to run down to the lower-level to pick something up for the Queen, would you like me to tell them anything?"  
  
"Um... Just tell them I'll be down in a bit."  
  
"Very well. Again my apologies for disturbing you." Salin said, taking her leave.  
  
After Salin shut the door, Milo sat down on the edge of the bed. "Leave... They want to leave already? We just got here."  
  
He picked up Kida's bracelet and looked at it again. "I can't leave, at least not yet. I have to know... I can't get her out of my mind."  
  
Milo lifted up his crystal that was draped around his neck and looked at it. "There's something special about this place, about her... I have to know if she..."  
  
Milo let himself fall back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "How could I fall in love with a Queen...? Gees grandpa, so what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
***  
  
Kida stood in the private kitchen fidgeting and picking at the formal dark blue dress and light blue royal robe she was wearing, her hair was pulled straight back held in place with a comb.  
  
"Kida. Stop playing with your dress and listen to me." Rosha said as she poured herself a cup of elsook juice.  
  
"I cannot help it, it is too tight... I feel like I cannot move at all..." Kida complained, "I do not wish to wear this tonight."  
  
"You must dress properly for your father's funeral. It is expected." Rosha explained turning to Kida.  
  
"Very well." Kida muttered as she tugged at her dress one last time.  
  
"As I was saying before." Rosha took a sip of her elsook juice then continued, "You must do something about Redic."  
  
"Redic is not a threat, he would not dare to do anything. Besides, I can take Redic with one hand tide behind my back." Kida boasted, "Unless I am wearing this dress."  
  
"Kida, you do not understand. Redic is."  
  
Kida interrupted, "I do not wish to speak of him anymore."  
  
"If you do not wish to speak of Redic. Then what about the outsiders?" Rosha asked setting her cup on the table.  
  
Kida sighed, "What about them?"  
  
"They have expressed a desire to return to the surface world." Rosha said.  
  
"I am aware of their wishes and I have already made arrangements for them to leave later today." Kida said in a slightly somber tone.  
  
Rosha continued, "And did you also make arrangements for them to be rewarded for their service to Atlantis?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I have done that." Kida said as she started picking at her dress again.  
  
"You see, you can be Queen when you put your mind to it."  
  
Kida threw her hands up in disgust, "I do not wish to be Queen. You are my father's sister, why can you not be Queen? I can be Queen later."  
  
"Kida, it does not work that way." Rosha said upset by Kida's reluctance to accept her new role.  
  
"Please forgive my intrusion my Queen." Salin said as she entered the kitchen, "I have brought the crystals that you requested."  
  
Kida looked at Salin with rage in her eyes. All morning long everyone had been addressing her as Queen even though she had asked them not to. This was the last straw. Kida clenched her fists in anger and yelled as loudly as she could at Salin, "I have told you never to call me Queen!"  
  
"Kida...!" Rosha quickly stepped over and took Kida by the arm; afraid she might actually strike Salin.  
  
Salin was visibly shaken and tears were beginning to run down her cheeks as she slowly placed the gored filled with crystals on the table in front of Kida.  
  
Kida's rage left her as she realized what she had done. Salin was new at being a servant to the royal family. Rosha had given her the position shortly after her parents died when the bridge they were crossing collapse over the lava flows. A somewhat overly sensitive girl, Salin had a good heart and she was always trying to please. Kida was ashamed at lashing out at her.  
  
Kida slowly reached out to Salin, "I... I am sorry Salin, I did not mean to..." Salin stepped back from the table not looking at Kida. "Please forgive me my Queen... I, I mean, your mag... I... I mean..." Salin turned and ran out of the kitchen openly crying.  
  
Kida, disgusted with herself, sat down at the table and looked up at Rosha. "Now do you believe me when I say I should not be Queen?" Kida looked back down at the table and buried her head into her arms.  
  
Rosha sat down next to her and gently put her hand on Kida's shoulder. "This is not just about being Queen or even your father, is it?"  
  
Kida shook her head no.  
  
"Then tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I have lost my bracelet that mother gave to me and I cannot find it." Kida muttered.  
  
"And this is all that is upsetting you?" Rosha asked pushing for more.  
  
"No..." Kida said after a short pause.  
  
Rosha pulled Kida's arms down with one hand and putting her other hand under Kida's chin, she gently made Kida look at her. "Tell me Kida, tell me everything."  
  
Kida was fighting back tears. "Milo will return with his friends to the surface world today. I do not want him to leave."  
  
"Kida, Milo has said nothing about leaving."  
  
"But he will go, Milo will leave me and then I will be alone." Kida said as she looked away from Rosha's eyes.  
  
"Kida, tell me. Do you love him?" Rosha asked.  
  
"Yes... No... I do not know." Kida looked back to Rosha, "I have never felt like this before, he is all I think about now. He even invades my dreams. Last night I dreamt that I was surrounded by light and I kept hearing Milo's name over and over again in my head. Is this what love is?"  
  
"Yes, at least in part. Given time, it will grow into something much more." Rosha said with a smile.  
  
"Then yes, I love him... But Milo could not love me." Kida looked away again.  
  
"And how do you know this? Have you told Milo of your feelings?"  
  
"No, but I do not need to. He could not love me." Kida said with her voice braking up.  
  
Rosha gently made Kida look at her again; tears were rolling down her face. "You do not give him enough credit. Milo did not leave you when you merged with the Heart of Atlantis, and he did not leave you when you were grieving for your father. These are not the actions of a man that could not love you. But you must tell him how you feel."  
  
"I do not know how to tell him." Kida said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"All you must do is tell Milo what is in your heart."  
  
"But I am afraid to tell him. I would rather face down a cave beast with only a knife than admit to him how I feel about him."  
  
"I know it can be scary, but the sooner you tell him, the sooner that fear will vanish." Rosha reached over and gave Kida a hug, stood up from the table, then asked. "Do you feel better now?"  
  
"No..." Kida said looking up at her.  
  
"Kida, I have never known you to back down from a challenge simply because you feared it. This is not something you should fight or run from. Share your feelings with him." Rosha said, softly placing her hand on Kida's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes..." Rosha said stepping back as she picked up her cup to put away. "Now will you speak with him?"  
  
Kida started to tug at her dress again. "I... I will try."  
  
"Good... And you will not yell at Salin again." Rosha said, it was not a question.  
  
"No... I will not." Kida understood that it wasn't a question.  
  
Rosha sighed in relief; she had solved the first problem of the day. "Now I must go and find Salin."  
  
***  
  
Milo stepped out of his room on his way to find Kida. He had thought long and hard about his feelings towards her, and he had come up with a plan. He was just going to tell her how he felt. It was simple; all he had to do was to say three little words. I love you. No matter what Kida said or did, he would know how she felt about him. (CRASH...! THUD...!) Milo found himself sitting on the floor. In front of him, a bit dazed and sobbing was Salin who was also on the floor.  
  
"Uh, so were is the fire?" Milo jokingly said as he picked himself up from the floor.  
  
Salin sat up and tried to collect herself embarrassed that she had ran into Milo. She tried to wipe her tears away as she sniffled.  
  
Milo kneeled down in front her. "Hey, don't cry. Look, no harm done."  
  
Salin looked away. "You okay?" Milo asked with concern.  
  
Salin looked back at Milo sobbing again. "The Queen... I... I mean Kida... She... she yelled, but I did what she said... And, I was scared... And... and she is, she is upset with me."  
  
Salin's confession caught him off guard. "Oh, um, here... Let me help you up." Milo said, helping Salin to her feet. "Now, let's try this again. But slowly this time."  
  
Salin gathered herself and took a deep breath. "Kida asked me to retrieve some crystals for her, but when I gave them to her, she became very upset with me."  
  
"Kida got mad when you gave her the crystals?"  
  
"Well not exactly... She became upset when I address her as Queen. Kida said I was not to call her Queen, but she is the Queen." Salin explained.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I am not sure. I think she tried to apologize but, I was frightened and I ran away." Salin turned away.  
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean if she tried to apologize she can't be too mad at you." Milo reasoned.  
  
"No, you do not understand." Salin turned back to Milo, "I ran away from the Queen. I will be banished now."  
  
"Kida is not upset with you, and you will not be banished Salin." Rosha said stepping out of the shadows of the hall, "And you are right to address her as Queen."  
  
Both Milo and Salin were startled by Rosha's sudden appearance.  
  
"How... how long have you been..." Milo started to ask Rosha.  
  
"Long enough." Rosha said. "If you are looking for Kida, she is in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, uh... Yeah, Kida, in the kitchen. I'll just go to..." Milo stammered, not sure which way to go.  
  
Salin couldn't help but giggle at Milo, "It is that way silly." She pointed to the hall. "Milo... Thank you."  
  
"Uh... No problem, anytime I can help." Milo said as he headed down the hall.  
  
"I like him." Salin said.  
  
"I like him as well." Rosha agreed.  
  
***  
  
Milo stepped into the kitchen and froze when he saw Kida standing near the table with her back turned. He thought he had it all figured out. Just three little words was all he had to say, but now fear coursed throughout his body as he looked at her. Those three little words were now as big as a mountain that could not be climbed.  
  
"Ka... Kida." Milo said, trying to clear the lump in his throat.  
  
Startled, Kida turned and looked at him. She looked as nervous as he felt.  
  
"You... you look very..." Milo started to say.  
  
"Stupid, I am aware of this." Kida said as she looked down at herself.  
  
"No! You look beautiful." He tentatively took a couple of steps towards her as Kida looked up, giving Milo a short-lived smile.  
  
"Milo there is something I must say to you."-"Kida I have something to tell you." The two of them said at the same time as they drew close to each other.  
  
Milo gave a halfhearted chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair. "Ladies first."  
  
Kida pulled back slightly, biting her lower lip. "No... You will go first."  
  
Milo gulped as he tried to find those three little worlds, "I... I... I found this." He pulled her bracelet from his pocket.  
  
Kida's eyes opened wide as she lunged foreword taking the bracelet from Milo's hand. "Were did you find it?"  
  
"I'm not sure... It was with my clothes."  
  
Kida gave Milo a big hug. "Thank you." For a moment, she was happy.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to help." Milo said as Kida pulled away inspecting her bracelet.  
  
Milo continued, "You said you had something to tell me?"  
  
"Yes..." Kida said. Searching for what to say she bit her lower lip, "I... I would ask you for your help."  
  
"Uh... Okay, I'm yours to command my Queen." Milo said jokingly.  
  
Kida lowered her eyebrows giving him a dirty look, "That is not funny Milo!"  
  
Milo cringed a bit, "Sorry... You were saying?"  
  
"Your friends will be returning to the surface world later today. You will sta... No... I would like you to stay."  
  
"Sure... I was planning on staying for a while anyway." He smiled, (She wants me to say.)  
  
Kida smiled in relief at his answer. "Good. We will start tomorrow."  
  
"Uh... Start what tomorrow?"  
  
"You must help me restore my people's past. Teach me... Teach my people how to read and write our language. I also need you to explain the writings we are sure to find when we explore the new part of the city." Kida explained.  
  
"Oh... Is that all?" Milo muttered.  
  
"Is their something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong, no. Everything's fine. No problems here... I better go down and tell everybody that I'm staying." Milo said as he backed up towards the hall.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea. I will join you shortly... After I get out of this intolerable dress."  
  
***  
  
"So... Look who finally decided to come down and see us commoners." Dr. Sweet said as Milo descended the last few steps down to the guest terrace.  
  
"Yeah! Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Audrey added in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hi guys..." Milo responded, ignoring their attempts at ribbing him, "Sorry I couldn't come down earlier."  
  
"Well it was your loss... We had a great time last night, you should have been there." Audrey said with a smile.  
  
"I imagine that Milo had his own private party with the Princess last night, no?" Mole said making his presence known.  
  
"Mole!" Dr. Sweet said in an admonishing tone and stern look.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Go away Mole." Audrey said giving him the same kind of look that Dr. Sweet had.  
  
"Hey, guys... No need for that." Milo interrupted, " So what's up?"  
  
Dr. Sweet turned his attention back to Milo, " We need to talk about what we are going to do when we get back home. I'm sure you heard. The Princess arranged for us to be returned to the surface later today."  
  
Milo, looking down and running his hand through his hair, said, "Yeah... About that."  
  
"You want-a-go home don't you?" Audrey asked.  
  
Milo was about to respond when he saw Kida approaching now wearing her familiar blue top and sarong. She had a warm and pleasant smile upon her face. Dr. Sweet couldn't help but notice how Milo seemed to light up as the Princess approached.  
  
Kida's eyes were locked on Milo as she came to stand by his side, her smile meant mainly for him. " Have you told them yet?"  
  
"Told us what?" Audrey said crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Milo will not be returning to the surface world with you today." Kida said before Milo could answer. "Come... All of you. I have planned a special celebration to be held in your honor." Before anyone could say another word, Kida began to motion everyone to head for the stairs that led to the lower levels of the palace. Audrey, Mrs. Pakord, Mole and Vinny followed Kida's lead but Milo lightly took hold of Dr. Sweet's forearm. "Hold up a sec Sweet."  
  
"So... You're staying here?" Dr. Sweet asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah... Guess so."  
  
Sweet continued, "Your staying here because of the Princess aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah... No! I mean..." Milo said as he ran his hand through his hair, "I just got here and there's a lot left to learn about this culture. I just need more time that's all."  
  
"Sure..." Dr. Sweet said with a grin, "More time with the Princess you mean."  
  
Milo looked down and away for a moment somewhat embarrassed, "Queen actually. Look, why I am staying isn't important... I need you to promise me something."  
  
"Promise? Promise what?" Dr. Sweet questioned.  
  
"I need you to make sure that this place... Atlantis and its people stay a secret. Talk to Mr. Whitmore, make sure he understands that no one can know of this place." Milo said in a serious and almost commanding tone.  
  
"You don't plan on ever coming back... Do you?" Dr. Sweet asked realizing that Milo was serious.  
  
"I... I don't know. But I do know there are more people like Rourke and Helga that would stop at nothing to get their hands on the Crystal. We can't let that happen. So I'm asking you to make sure Mr. Whitmore and the others all understand this place must remain undiscovered."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that and I'm sure Mr. Whitmore won't either but..."  
  
"But what?" Milo asked with concern.  
  
"Well these guys aren't exactly tight lipped you know. The story of this place is all they have left, and some of them will most likely try to cash in on it." Dr. Sweet explained.  
  
Milo put his hand to his chin thinking for a moment. "What if I arranged for everyone to leave here with something more than just a story?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Dr. Sweet asked.  
  
"Let's just say I think I can come up with something that should keep them quiet." Milo said with a grin.  
  
"Okay..." Dr. Sweet shrugged his shoulders. "Milo, I hope you know what you're doing." He wasn't referring to keeping Atlantis a secret.  
  
"Yeah, me to..." Milo know exactly what he meant. "Um... We'd better catch up with the others."  
  
Milo and Dr. Sweet quickly caught up with Kida and the others following them down the stairs that led to the throne room. Instead of entering Kida led them around the outside of the throne room ending up at the top of the stairs leading to the main palace courtyard. Smiling broadly, Kida stepped aside as her friends stood stunned and surprised as hundreds of Atlantean voices rose up in a jubilant cheer at their appearance.  
  
"They are here to honor all of you for saving Atlantis." Kida said as she took Milo by the hand and began to lead him down the stairs.  
  
The courtyard had the look of a carnival; hundreds of Atlantean's mingled all about. Tables covered in fine linen displayed every type of Atlantean food and drink imaginable. A band off to one end began to play traditional Atlantean tunes, a mix of Indian, Asian and Mediterranean sounds that had an upbeat and pleasant rhythm. Many of the people had begun to dance to the joyful beat.  
  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the crowd of Atlanteans immediately swarmed the group of explorers pulling them into the crowd. The party atmosphere was contagious, and even Mrs. Packard found herself having a good time. She of course took lots of pictures, even catching Kida and Milo holding hands. They immediately let go of each other and turned away in embarrassment when Mrs. Packard's flash went off. Mole, on the other hand, found himself in the familiar position of being slapped more than once. But this did not deter him from enjoying the party.  
  
One person, however, appeared to not be having a good time. Redic watched the celebration from a distance disgusted with what he was seeing. The idea of throwing these outsiders a party was beneath contempt and the more Redic watched the angrier he became. How could Kida allow this, how could the Atlantean people not see that the outsiders were a threat.  
  
"All of them should be put to death, instead they treat them like heroes." Redic said clinching his fists.  
  
As with all good things the party soon came to an end and it was time for the explorers to leave Atlantis. Redic followed the explorers down to the waterfront, careful to stay out of sight. Kida and Milo were holding hands as they walked behind the group of explorers. Their holding of hands had become almost instinctive. Most of the time they weren't even aware of their small embrace.  
  
"How could she let him touch her? She is a Queen. Milo is nothing more than a commoner. No, he is less than that! He is an outsider." Redic muttered to himself, "This is not right!" Redic's first impulse was to run down and pull the two of them apart, but they were being closely followed by Toka and Impesh, he could do nothing. The sight of them holding hands made him sick.  
  
Once at the waterfront Redic hid in the bushes and was shocked by what he saw. Royal servants were loading Atlantean treasure into a Nartak, a large Atlantean transport vehicle that looks similar to the Narwhal whale.  
  
"They do not have to steal our treasures. Kida is giving it to them." Redic muttered to himself with disbelief.  
  
Redic badly wanted to confront Kida and make her understand that what she was doing was wrong. If Kida allowed the outsiders to return to the surface world it would only be a matter time before they came back, and in greater numbers. But he knew the guards would stop him before he could reach her. Toka and Impesh were two guards he didn't want to fight without help.  
  
Redic's heart sank as he watched the Nartak began to glow with crystal energy. It slowly lifted from the ground and began to fly off towards the caves carrying the outsiders to freedom. Redic looked back at Kida. Milo was standing by her side.  
  
"Milo... This is his doing. He has bewitched our Queen" Redic mumbled to himself. 


	5. A Dark Heart

* A Dark Heart *  
  
Milo and Kida began making their way back to the upper levels of the city with Toka and Impesh following close behind. "Kida... Thanks for giving them all the stuff. And the extra crystal for Mr. Whitmore to, I really appreciate it."  
  
"It was the least I could do for them." Kida had planned from the beginning to give each of them a crystal pendant as such a gift was considered to be very precious. Giving them the gold was Milo's idea but Kida didn't so much as bat an eyelid in granting Milo's request. "Milo... Are you pleased that you are staying?"  
  
"Uh... Do you mean am I happy? Yeah... Couldn't be happier."  
  
"Good, I am pleased... Happy that you are staying as well." Kida said with a smile, "But will no one miss you?"  
  
"No, no one. My grandfather was the only family I had and he passed away three years ago."  
  
"I am sorry for your loss." Kida paused for a moment, "But you must have friends back in your world, do you not?"  
  
"Uh... Well... About the only friends I have are the ones who just left. Well... Except for fluffy, she's a good friend."  
  
"She...? Who is this... Fluffy?" Kida asked in a jealous tone.  
  
"Fluffy's my cat." Kida had a confused look on her face. "It's a pet." Milo explained.  
  
"Oh... Like your friend Mole." Kida said, certain she understood.  
  
Milo let out a short laugh, "No, it's a small four legged animal that's covered in fur and goes, MEOW."  
  
Kida had a confused and almost concerned expression as she looked at Milo.  
  
"Aaaa... Never mind." Milo looked around hoping she would drop the subject. "Uh... Kida... Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to the market place. You must find a gift for my father to offer him at his funeral tonight."  
  
"A gift? For a funeral?" Now Milo was confused.  
  
"Yes, a funeral is the time when we celebrate and honor an Atlanteans life. We give a gift to that person so they will always have something to remember us as we remember them. All of Atlantis will gather to honor him tonight."  
  
Kida and Milo, guards still in tow, made their way to the market place. A collection of open air tents tables and carts were set up in no particular order alongside the main road that once followed the shoreline. The new shoreline was now a good hundred feet lower. Once there, Kida drug Milo from vender to vender. Every place she took him the vender would offer to give him whatever he wanted for no charge. Milo was offered a free tattoo that he politely declined. Every time he and Kida would stop people would gather around him at a respectful distance to take measure of the man who had saved Atlantis.  
  
Milo had enjoyed all of the attention at first. He was use to people trying to avoid him but here every one was going out of their way to meet him and be nice to him. Kida seemed to enjoy every moment of it as well. But now all he wanted was some peace and quiet.  
  
"Kida... Can we get out of here?" Milo asked.  
  
"What is wrong, are you not enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I'd just like to go someplace were there's a few less people if that's okay?"  
  
Kida could see that he had had enough and really wanted to leave. Kida bit her lower lip as she looked around until she spotted Toka and Impesh. She went over to them, quietly saying something that made them turn and start walking down the street. She quickly ran back to Milo and grabbed him by the arm, "Follow me!"  
  
"Uh, yeah okay." Milo said as Kida pulled him along with her.  
  
Milo followed Kida in between two merchant stands, then up a long tight and windy over grown trail. He was lost at first, but when they passed under and behind a small waterfall Milo knew where he was. It was the first place Kida had taken him to on the day they met. It was a private place in an overgrown area of the city that was in ruins. When Kida stopped, Milo sat down on some steps that no longer led anywhere.  
  
"Is this more to your liking?" Kida asked. "This is the place I come when I wish to be alone."  
  
"Uh... Yeah, thanks." Milo said in reply, "So. What was that all about? I mean why was everyone so nice to me? I understand the party but all that fuss in the market was a bit much, don't you think?"  
  
"How else would you have them act toward the man that saved the Heart of Atlantis and the city?" (And saved me.) Kida thought to herself.  
  
"Uh, well... Anybody would have done the same thing." Milo said slightly embarrassed at the thought of being a hero.  
  
"Not anybody did. You are the one that led the fight." Kida said as she sat down next him.  
  
Milo sighed, then looked at her, "Kida, I didn't do anything special. It was just dumb luck that we stopped Ruorke... Look, don't get me wrong. I really appreciate how nice everyone's been to me. But to tell you the truth, the only reason I did any of it was because of you... I guess what I'm saying is, I did it because I lo... " Kida just sat there staring into his eyes lost in her own thoughts. The only expression on her face was a gentle smile. "Uh, Kida... Hey, anyone home in there?" Kida suddenly snapped out of it, looking away from Milo, "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"  
  
"Of course I did." Kida said, looking back at Milo trying to hide her embarrassment. "You said something about luck. Yes luck, I am sure that... was... it." Kida said in a halting voice as she lowered her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Never mind." Milo said as he lowered his eyes to the ground as well.  
  
Milo was disappointed. He had almost done it, almost said those three little words, and Kida wasn't even listening to him. There was silence for a minute as they both sat staring at the ground.  
  
Kida quickly stood up and grabbed Milo's hand pulling him to his feet. "You did not pick out a present for my father. We must return to the market!"  
  
"No... I have something for him back at the palace."  
  
Just then, a loud angry voice rang out, "Get away from her outsider!"  
  
Milo and Kida quickly turned to see Redic jumping down from a ledge to their level. Kida then quickly walked over to confront him face to face.  
  
"How dare you intrude on me!" Kida said, angered by his presence.  
  
"No my Queen! How dare you?" Redic replied in a voice that shook with anger, "How dare you let this outsider touch you? How dare you give our treasures away? How dare you doom our people by allowing the outsiders to return to the surface world alive!"  
  
Kida was shocked. No one had ever dared to talk to her in this way, not even her own father. "You forget your place Redic!"  
  
"No more then you have forgotten yours. You are the Queen of Atlantis. Your place is to protect the Atlantean people!"  
  
"I know my place Redic. And I will protect my people in my own way." Kida said, her fists clinched at her sides in controlled rage.  
  
"You mean the same way you allowed the outsiders to kill the King, your own father?"  
  
Redic's words cut into Kida's heart deeper than any knife ever could. She stepped back releasing her fists and looked down to the ground as she thought to herself, (He is right. I am responsible for my father's death.)  
  
Milo instinctively stepped in front of Redic. "Hay! Leave her alone!"  
  
Milo suddenly felt the most excruciating pain he had ever known spreading across the left side of his face as his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Redic had just delivered a powerful right-handed roundhouse punch.  
  
Kida saw Milo fall to the ground and her sorrow for her father instantly turned to fury towards Redic. "I will kill you for that!"  
  
Kida lunged at Redic with fire in her eyes. Redic threw a right-handed punch, but Kida ducked and grabbed his arm as he threw the punch. Spinning around she used his own weight and momentum to throw Redic over her shoulder. As Redic landed flat on his back, Kida lunged at him again but he was able to deflect her attack causing her to fly over him and hit the ground hard. Both of them stood up quickly and faced off, each of them waiting for the other to make the next move.  
  
"Very well Kida. If it is a fight you want, then a fight you will have!"  
  
"You are nothing to me Redic. When I am done with you, no one well even remember your name!"  
  
Milo staggered to his feet, the side of his face still burning in pain. Looking up he saw that Redic's back was turned to him. Without hesitation, Milo ran as fast as he could at Redic.  
  
"Milo! No!" Kida yelled as she saw him charging at Redic.  
  
Redic turned just in time to take the full force of Milo's head and shoulder into his gut. Redic doubled over in pain as the force of Milo's blow pushed him into a stone pillar. Redic quickly recovered and grabbed Milo's wrist pulling his arm behind his back further than the normal range of motion would allow. Milo yelled out in pain as he felt his arm being ripped from its socket. Then without mercy Redic threw Milo with all his might into a nearby wall.  
  
Kida saw Milo hit the wall headfirst then fall to the ground like a limp rag doll. He had a large cut on his forehead that was bleeding badly and he was out cold. Kida feared he could be dead, and for a moment she forgot about Redic as she ran to Milo.  
  
"Milo! Please no! Milo!" Kida franticly said as she reached his side.  
  
Kida quickly put her ear to his chest and was relieved to hear Milo's heart beating and to feel his chest rise with a breath. Kida looked back to Milo's head and began to take her crystal to his wound to heal it. But just then, Redic grabbed Kida by the throat, picking her up and forcing her against the wall.  
  
"Let the outsider die!" Redic demanded.  
  
Kida's warrior instincts took over, as she thrust her knee into Redic's groin. As he let go and doubled over in severe pain and nausea. Kida pressed her attack by landing a left upper cut followed by a swift right hook to his face causing him to stumble back. She then spun and kicked Redic in the chest as hard as she could sending him flying, landing with a large thud. Redic was lying on the ground reeling in pain and coughing up blood. It felt as if at least three or four of his ribs were broken. Stunned, Redic could no longer continue to fight.  
  
Kida would have finished him off but the only thought she had was to make sure Milo was okay. She rushed back to Milo's side. Kneeling over him, she took her crystal and held it over his wound. Both the crystal and Milo's wound began to brightly glow a light blue. She then placed her hand on his wound. The glowing blue light faded away as she removed her hand and Milo began to regain consciousness. The wound was gone.  
  
"Oh... Uh... What happened?" Milo asked as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"That was a very brave thing you did." Kida said as she helped him, "And it was a very stupid thing to do!"  
  
"Owh... OWH!" Milo yelled when Kida put her hand on his left shoulder, "My arm!"  
  
"Let me see..." Checking for the source of his pain. Kida examined Milo's arm and then shoulder with not much more bedside manner than an Army field medic. "It is dislocated, and it serves you right. What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Uh... Well it seemed like the thing to do at the time. Hey, how about doing that crystal thing on my shoulder?"  
  
"The crystal cannot heal everything Milo. Your arm must be put back in place first..." Kida explained. "Here, let me help you up."  
  
"Uh, Kida... Where is he?" Milo asked as Kida help him to his feet.  
  
Kida looked back to were Redic had fallen. "Damn that Redic... Come, we should return to the palace. It will be easier to put your arm back in its socket with some help."  
  
Kida stayed by Milo's side helping him up the trail that led back to the palace. "So what's with this Redic guy anyway?" Milo asked.  
  
"He is just a man whose heart has turned dark." Kida paused for moment. "Milo, promise me you will not do anything like that again."  
  
"Hey... I was holding my own. He just got in a lucky punch." Milo said jokingly.  
  
Kida stopped walking and made Milo look at her. The fear and dread that had overcome her during the few seconds that she thought him dead had terrified her. And she never wanted to feel that way again. Milo could see how very serious she was taking this. The anxiety and concern showed clearly on her face. "Milo, Redic would have killed you if I had not been there. You move to slow and you do not have the skills needed to fight such a man as him... I do not wish to see you hurt, so please promise me that you will not do that again!"  
  
"Okay... I promise." Milo said, and he meant it.  
  
"Thank you." Kida said as they began walking up the trail again.  
  
"Anything for my Queen." Milo said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"That is not funny Milo!" Kida said as she poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"OWH!"  
  
***  
  
Rosha stood in front of a kneeling Impesh and Toka in the seating room of the palace. Her arms crossed and starring at them with a glare. "Missing! What do you mean they are missing?"  
  
"When we were in the market place, the Queen asked us to check on a disturbance. When we returned, the Queen and Milo were both gone." Impesh explained.  
  
"We searched the market place and surrounding areas but found nothing." Toka added.  
  
"And let me guess, there was no disturbance was there?" Both guards shook their heads no. "Both of you should know better than to take your eyes off of her!" Rosha scolded them.  
  
Just then the outer doors of the seating room opened. Milo, his clothes blooded and torn, slowly walked into the room still frowning from the pain. Kida was by his side holding his arm to keep it from moving. She didn't look much better than he did.  
  
Rosha gasped when she saw them, "What has happened?"  
  
"Redic..." Kida replied as she helped Milo set down on a nearby chair.  
  
Rosha quickly went to Milo to see how badly he was hurt. "What did he do to you?" She asked Milo in an almost motherly tone.  
  
"Well... Uh... You see this Redic guy..." Milo started to explain when Kida interrupted. "Redic dislocated his shoulder."  
  
Rosha looked back at Kida and pointed to the chair behind her. "SIT...! I will deal with you in a moment."  
  
Kida started to say something as Rosha told her to sit a second time. Kida sighed and sat down with her arms crossed pouting like a child.  
  
"Toka, Impesh, come help me please." Rosha asked. Toka came over and stood behind Milo, Impesh stood at his left side. "This will hurt." Rosha told Milo as she nodded to the guards. Before he could protest, Toka held Milo down in the chair as Impesh grabbed his arm, then in a single motion, pulled and pushed Milo's arm back in place. Kida cringed as Milo screamed, she new fist hand how painful that was.  
  
Rosha quickly used her crystal to take away the rest of the pain and finish healing the dislocation. "Better...?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... Much better" Milo answered as he tested his arm.  
  
Rosha stood up and looked at the guards, "Go, find Redic and arrest him." Both Impesh and Toka looked over to Kida. "Yes, yes. Go." Kida waved them off. They nodded and left the room. Rosha turned to Kida and in a scornful tone said, "If you had listened to me, this would not have happened. I told you that Redic was dangerous but you decided that he was not a threat. Then you lied to your own guards so you two could run off like a couple of kid's." Kida cringed and sank down in her seat as Rosha scolded her. Rosha continued, "What were you thinking? Milo could have been killed today!"  
  
Hearing Rosha scorn Kida this way was more than Milo could stand. "HAY...! Back off!" Milo said as he got up and moved to stand by Kida, "This wasn't her fault."  
  
Rosha quickly snapped at Milo, "Know your place young man!"  
  
"You will not speak to Milo in that manner." Kida snapped back at Rosha as she stood up next him.  
  
Rosha, seeing the look on Kida's face, realized she had over stepped her bounds. "I am sorry Milo." Rosha sighed, "It is I who has forgotten my place."  
  
"Yeah well, water under the bridge." Milo said, somewhat reluctant to drop the subject.  
  
"Kida..." Rosha said as she took Kida's hand into hers. "I apologize to you as well. But you must understand that as Queen the decisions you make can affect everyone in Atlantis."  
  
Kida sighed as she pulled her hand away, "I admit that I under estimated Redic. But I will not be followed by guards every were I go."  
  
"I am not saying that you should be. But you should not have lied to them. If you had told Impesh and Toka where you were going, and that know that you wished to be alone with Milo, they may have been able to watch your back or even help when Redic confronted you."  
  
"They would not have been able to help in this case. They would have been to far away." Kida said trying to defend her actions.  
  
"That may be so, but you still should not have lied to them. You must be able to rely on their trust in you. By lying to them you risk eroding that trust."  
  
Kida thought about her words for a moment, she never thought of it as lying. She had always tricked the guards when she wanted to be alone; it was just a game she played. But Rosha's words had a measure of truth to them. Kida sighed, "You are right. I should not have lied."  
  
Salin walked into the sitting room carrying a neatly folded toga and robe. She almost dropped them when she saw how beat up Milo and Kida looked. "Great Kings! What has happened?"  
  
"Salin, good. You may help Milo." Rosha said as she moved behind Milo and Kida placing her hands on their backs. "Come, both of you must get ready for the service." Rosha pushed the two of them towards their rooms, handing Milo off to Salin as she took Kida into her room and closed the door.  
  
Salin scanned Milo from top to bottom then shook her head, "You are a mess!" She opened the door to his room. "Come, I will draw you a bath." Milo followed her into his room. Salin put the clothes she was carrying onto the bed and told Milo not to touch them, as he was filthy. She then went in and started the water running for him.  
  
"So... How did this happen?" Salin asked as she came back out to Milo.  
  
"Uh... Well, I kind of got in a fight."  
  
"A fight! With who?" Salin asked as she started removing Milo's shirt.  
  
"Uh, Salin... What are you doing?" Milo asked, shocked and embarrassed that she was trying to undress him.  
  
"I was told to help clean you up."  
  
"Uh, I think I can handle it from here." Milo politely said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
"You did not tell me who you fought with." Salin said loud enough for Milo to hear.  
  
"Oh... Some man named Redic."  
  
"Redic! Are you sure his name was Redic?" Salin asked surprised at Milo's answer.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Kida called him. He's mean too, he almost ripped my arm off."  
  
Salin sat down on the edge of the bed shocked at what Milo had just told her. (Redic would not do such a thing.) She thought to herself.  
  
Salin had had a crush on Redic ever since she was a young girl. Redic knew of these feelings, but he was much older than her and did not share in them. But Salin always held out hope that someday, when she was old enough, Redic would feel the same way for her as she did for him.  
  
(How could he do such a thing? I do not believe he could do such a thing.) Salin thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Kida had finished her bath and already had her dress on. Rosha brushed and styled Kida's hair as she sat at her dressing table.  
  
"So... Did you tell him?" Rosha asked.  
  
"Owh!" Kida complained as Rosha dealt with a tangle. "I wanted to, but I did not get the opportunity to tell him."  
  
"You did not get the opportunity? Or was it that you are still afraid to tell him?"  
  
"No, I was not... OWH!" Rosha pulled hard on her hair. "Yes, I was afraid to tell him this morning. But I was going to try and tell him when we were alone this afternoon. Then Redic had to intrude."  
  
"You must try again tomorrow." Rosha told her as she put the brush down.  
  
Kida smiled, as she put her earring on then quickly turned to look at Rosha, "You should have seen Milo. It was foolish of him I admit, but he did not hesitate to attack Redic. He may not have warrior skills, but he has the heart of a warrior." She said with pride.  
  
"Now do you believe that Milo could love you?"  
  
Kida stood up to put on her robe, "I am not certain, perhaps he could. But why has he not said anything to me?"  
  
"Kida, Milo has the same fears as you when it comes to love."  
  
"How could this be? Milo is... He is a man."  
  
Rosha chuckled, "Kida, love is the language of the heart. It does not matter if you are a man or a woman; the feelings are the same. As are the fears."  
  
"Still. It would be less difficult if he would tell me how he felt first."  
  
Rosha chuckled again "I do not know what I am going to do with you Kida. Come, it is time to go."  
  
***  
  
Salin was still deep in thought. Redic was not an evil man. He could not have attacked Milo and Kida, but she was sure that Milo would not lie about such a thing as this. Could she be wrong about Redic? Had she placed a lifetime worth of hopes and dreams on an evil man?  
  
Milo finished his bath and stuck his head out of the bathroom door, "Uh... Salin, could you hand me my clothes...? Salin?"  
  
"What, uh... Yes of course." Salin handed him the toga being careful to shield her eyes.  
  
"Uh... I meant my clothes."  
  
"You must be properly dressed for the services." Salin explained.  
  
"Oh... Well... When in Rome."  
  
"What is Rome?" Salin asked, not familiar with such a place or the meaning of the phrase.  
  
"Uh, well... Never mind." Milo stepped out of the bathroom wearing the toga, a big smile on his face and with his arms held out, "So how do I look?"  
  
Salin giggled, "It is on backward silly."  
  
Milo frowned, dropped his arms, and then went back into the bathroom to turn it around. A moment later he came back out, "Is this better?"  
  
"Yes, that is much better." Salin answered as she retrieved the robe from the bed then helped put it on Milo. "Come, we must go."  
  
"Wait a minute." Milo went over to where his boots were at and started to put them on.  
  
Salin giggled again, as she shook her head no. Milo shrugged his shoulders and left the boot on floor as he retrieved a small notebook from his satchel.  
  
"Are you ready now?" Salin asked.  
  
"Yep, guess so." Milo said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Salin opened the bedroom door and Milo followed her into the setting room where Kida and Rosha were both waiting.  
  
Kida couldn't help but giggle when she saw Milo in Atlantean clothes for the first time. It just didn't look right.  
  
"Kida stop that." Rosha said as she went over to Milo.  
  
"You look very handsome." Rosha told Milo, then guided him to stand by Kida's side.  
  
Rosha had the two of them hold hands, then stood back to admire the couple. Kida in her long dark blue dress and light blue robe and Milo in his dark blue toga and light blue robe. The two of them looked like they belonged together.  
  
"I am sorry about this Milo. It was Rosha's idea." Kida told him.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I don't have any good clothes left anyway."  
  
"Do you have your gift?"  
  
"Right here." Milo showed her the notebook.  
  
"A book?" Kida said, with a puzzled look.  
  
"You said my gift should be something that your father could remember me by. What better than one of my notebooks?"  
  
Kida smiled, "That is a very good gift Milo."  
  
"Okay you two. It is time to go." Rosha interrupted. 


	6. A Heart's Final Farewell

* A Heart's Final Farewell *  
  
It was just past dusk in Atlantis when the funeral ceremony for the King had begun. Standing on a lone plateau of land that jetted up from the red- hot lava flow that surrounded the city. Kida, with Milo and Rosha by her side, surveyed the sights of everything around her. The King's sarcophagus hung over the side of the plateau supported by heavy ropes that came down from an ornately carved stone frame that arched over the edge. Toka and Impesh were standing to one side of the arch and the royal priest was standing in front of the sarcophagus chanting a farewell prayer. Atlantean vehicles of all types hovered in the air above and just as Kida had said, all of the Atlantean people were there occupying every available speck of dry land, buildings, boats and bridges that could be found on the outer edges of the city. All of the people seemed to act like they were at some sort of musical concert rather than a funeral.  
  
Kida had been able to keep her spirits up. Now, however, the finality of her father's death was beginning to set in.  
  
The royal priest ended his prayer with a bow of his head and every Atlantean did the same as all observed a moment of silence to honor their King. Then the priest stepped aside and motioned to Kida and Rosha to approach. The two of them took a step forward. Kida stopped and looked back at Milo, it was the first time that he had seen a sad look on her face all evening. Kida reached out taking Milo by the hand, urging him to move to her side. The three of them approached the sarcophagus together.  
  
No words were spoken as Rosha placed her gift, a small toy figure of an Atlantean warrior that she had given to her brother once before when they where children, on top of the sarcophagus. Then Kida placed her gift, her favorite leather hair band, next to the tiny figure. When she was a very little girl, she asked her father to fix her hair. Thinking it would be cute; he placed the left front part of her hair in a ponytail with a leather band to keep it in place. Kida had kept her hair in this manner ever since.  
  
Kida motioned Milo to place his notebook down next to their gifts and then she removed her crystal. Kida raised the crystal to her lips and lightly blew on it. As it began to glow she touched it to the top of the sarcophagus. The glowing light blue light from the crystal began to course through the sarcophagus as Kida stepped back to Milo's side.  
  
The light traveled across the carvings on the sarcophagus spreading to the arched framework. Then with the creeks and groans of ropes and pulleys, the sarcophagus slowly began its descend towards the lava hundreds of feet below.  
  
Kida struggled with her emotions as she watched. This was supposed to be a time of celebration, a time to remember all that was good and noble of her Father and to be happy that he was now in a better place. This was true for most Atlanteans but Kida could no longer hold back the tears. She now allowed herself to feel the pain of the loss of her father. Even though Kida had disagreed with her father on many things, she had loved him with all her heart. But that heart had been cut deeply by his death. It was only the love she felt for Milo that kept her from dwelling on her Father's passing.  
  
Kida didn't utter a sound as she fought to maintain her composure but if it hadn't been for Milo holding her, she would have collapsed on the spot. But even if she had, no one would have thought less of her. It was commonplace for an Atlantean who was just a spectator at a funeral to think of it as a celebration. But a funeral was still a funeral, and family members of the deceased where never truly expected to be happy at a time like this.  
  
The King's sarcophagus reached the lava and began to glow red, burning the ropes free. As the sarcophagus slowly sank beneath the lava, all of the Atlanteans shouted out in unison, "Remember us as we will remember you!" They then threw their gifts down to the lava below. The ceremony was over. The Atlantean people began to make their way back to their homes, most would celebrate the King's life well into the night. But for Rosha, Milo and especially Kida, it would be a long quiet, lonely night.  
  
***  
  
Redic stood at the edge of a cave opening on the eastern side of the main cavern that housed Atlantis. He could barley see the ceremony that had taken place. Redic removed the arm guard from his right forearm and threw it down to the lava below.  
  
"Remember me as I will remember you my King." Redic softly uttered.  
  
"You still honor the King even though you are now a hunted man...? How touching."  
  
Startled, Redic quickly turned and prepared to defend himself.  
  
"Do not worry, I have not come to turn you in." Likoosh said.  
  
"How did you find me old man?"  
  
"It was not difficult to follow you. It is a simple thing to follow someone when they look at you but do not see you."  
  
"Do not speak to me in riddles old man. Now explain how you found me." Redic demanded.  
  
"How I found you is not important, that I can help you is."  
  
Redic quickly walked over to Likoosh, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and looked him straight in the eye. "I told you before. I do not need your help old man. I already know what I must do."  
  
Redic drew back his free arm, ready to pummel Likoosh. The old man was so frail, he was sure one hit would kill him. "No... You are not worth the trouble." Redic relaxed his arm then pushed Likoosh aside as he sat down on a nearby rock.  
  
Likoosh gathered himself. No worse for wear then asked, "So, tell me. What is it you must do?"  
  
"I will kill the outsider. Kill Milo." Redic bluntly stated with anger in his voice.  
  
"And after you kill Milo the Queen will kill you."  
  
"Perhaps, but at least that outsider will no longer corrupt Kida. Then perhaps she may take her responsibilities as Queen more seriously and protect Atlantis."  
  
"What if I where to tell you that there is a way you could kill Milo and not only survive, but have the people of Atlantis support you in doing so?"  
  
"Explain yourself old man... And no riddles." Redic said as he stood back up.  
  
Likoosh drew closer to Redic. "By Atlantean law you may challenge Milo to a duel, a fight to the death."  
  
"You are an old fool. The Queen is the law of Atlantis. I cannot openly challenge Milo. Kida would have me arrested on the spot." Redic turned and moved a couple of steps away. "Or perhaps try to kill me herself." (She did swear to kill me.) Redic thought to himself.  
  
"Yes the Queen is the law, but she is not above the law."  
  
"I told you not to speak in riddles old man." Redic snapped back pointing his finger at Likoosh to emphasize his reminder.  
  
"Here me out. I know of a book that contains all of the Atlantean laws as they were before the time of the great flood. If you can obtain this book of the laws and make them known to our people they will back your claim. The Queen will have no choice but to allow your challenge."  
  
Redic waived Likoosh off as he sat back down. "Even if I could obtain this book it would be of no help. There is no one left in Atlantis that can read it. Except for that outsider."  
  
"I still possess the ability to read our language." Likoosh smugly stated.  
  
Redic interest was peaked. At last, a way to make the people understand. A way to make Kida understand. And best of all, he could kill the outsider that started all of this and live.  
  
"Tell me more old man." Redic said motioning Likoosh to sit down.  
  
"First there is the small matter of my compensation to discuss."  
  
"What do you want? Old man."  
  
Likoosh's eyes lit up as he replied, "Revenge."  
  
Redic smiled, amused by his answer. "If I like what you have to say, and it is in my power to do so. I will give you your revenge."  
  
"Very well." Likoosh sat down. "Is they're anyone in the palace that you can trust?"  
  
Redic thought for a moment. "No... But there is someone I can use." 


	7. A Little Encouragement

* A Little Encouragement *  
  
Rosha and Milo sat at the kitchen table having breakfast of several types of fruit and something that vaguely reminded Milo of extremely bitter coffee. However, food was the last thing on his mind. Last night after the funeral Milo had a lot of time to think about the last few days. Most of his thoughts were of Kida and how much he loved her, but there where other thoughts as well. Like Redic. Why did Redic attack him? And why did Redic feel so threatened by his presence when all of the other Atlanteans seemed to like having him around.  
  
Then, there was the fact that he was staying in the royal family household. Milo thought it was odd from the beginning. But he talked himself into believing that it was just their way of showing their gratitude to him for saving Kida and returning the Heart of Atlantis. But gratitude did not explain the funeral; he had been treated as if he were part of the royal family. Not to mention the crystal, he thought it was a special gift, just because the King had given it to him. But now he was beginning to think that it might have another meaning. He was sure that it had something to do with his reoccurring dream in which he kept promising to protect the Atlantean people and Kida. And although Milo bought it was impossible, it had to be Kida's father who was making these demands. Well at least it was always a pleasant dream.  
  
"Is their something wrong?" Rosha asked, noticing Milo staring off into space.  
  
"Hmmm... Uh, um," Milo shook off his trance and looked at Rosha.  
  
"Is their something wrong? You have not touched your food."  
  
"Ho... Uh, no. I was just thinking." Milo replied looking back at his plate and picking at his fruit.  
  
Rosha stood up from the table and picked up her plate to put it away. "Would you like some more elsook juice?"  
  
"No thanks." Milo quickly said as he pushed his cup away.  
  
"It is an acquired taste." Rosha said, setting back at the table with a fresh cup.  
  
"Rosha... May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course you may Milo."  
  
"Why am I here. I mean, why all of this? The private room, servants waiting on me hand and foot, and the funeral. I mean the next thing you know, people are going to start bowing to me."  
  
"Good morning." Kida cheerfully said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Milo.  
  
Rosha calmly took a sip of her elsook juice as Milo shifted his attention to Kida when she scooted over close to his side. Taking advantage of Kida's entrance to avoid Milo's question, she said, "You are in a good mood this morning."  
  
"Yes, I am in a good mood. Milo is going to take me to see the new parts of the city today." Kida happily proclaimed as she took a piece of fruit from Milo's plate.  
  
"I am?" Milo said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes... Do you not remember? You said that you would explore the city with me." Kida reminded him as she took another peace of fruit from his plate.  
  
"Oh, uh... Yeah sure, I remember that." In truth he had not and wondered what Kida was up to now.  
  
"And when do you think your going to do this?" Rosha asked.  
  
"After breakfast of course." Kida replied with a smile as she moved Milo's plate in front of her.  
  
"Hungry...?" Milo asked as he watched Kida devour his breakfast.  
  
"Yes... I am starving... I did not have anything to eat last night." Kida said in between bites.  
  
"Kida, you do not have time to explore the city today. Redic has not been found yet. You have to hold court. And preparations must be made for your coronation." Rosha pointed out to her.  
  
Kida stopped eating. "The guards will find Redic. I can hold court tomorrow. And I do not care about my coronation. This day I am spending with Milo."  
  
"The last time you ignored your responsibilities Milo was hurt... Kida, as Queen you have duties that you cannot run away from."  
  
"Very well." Kida said as she sighed then looked at Milo. "I am sorry Milo. I was very much looking forward to exploring the city with you today."  
  
"That's okay, we have plenty of time. We can see the city tomorrow." Milo said trying to console her.  
  
"And Kida. Wear something more appropriate." Rosha suggested.  
  
"Yes, yes." Kida said dismissing her comment. Turned to Milo she asked, "You will come and see me later?"  
  
"You bet. I'll bring you some lunch."  
  
Kida, frowning and giving Rosha a nasty look, stood up from the table and started to leave the room. After a couple of steps she paused for a moment. With a smile on her face she quickly turned back to Milo and whispered in his ear, "You must come and rescue me." Kida gave Milo a quick little kiss on the cheek then ran out of the kitchen. As she left the room she yelled out, "And do not wait until lunch!"  
  
Milo had a stunned look on his face that quickly turned to a smile.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Rosha asked.  
  
"She kissed me." Milo muttered.  
  
Milo's moment of joy was short lived as self-doubt about Kida came over him. Milo sighed heavily as he looked down to the table.  
  
"What is wrong?" Rosha asked, concerned over Milo's quickly changing emotions.  
  
"Its nothing, don't worry about it." Milo said taking a sip of his elsook juice, not caring about the taste.  
  
"Do not try to lie to me young man. I can see there is something troubling you and I cannot help you if you will not tell me what is wrong."  
  
Milo took a deep breath and looked at Rosha. "Okay, why not... I love Kida. I... I... I'm not sure how it happened but... I love her more than anything. She's all I think about. I mean, even my dreams are about her. But... I can't tell her how I feel."  
  
This brought a smile to Rosha's face. She already knew how Milo felt about Kida, but it was good to finally hear him say it. "And why can you not tell her this?"  
  
"Well, you know... Kida is the Queen of Atlantis, the ruler of an empire. And, and she's beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And me, well... I'm just a linguist wearing a toga. It would never work."  
  
"Yes, Kida is a Queen." Rosha said then paused for a moment. "But she is not a ruler yet. And you should hold yourself in a higher esteem Milo. You are a scholar, a man with great knowledge. More importantly, you are the man who saved Atlantis. Anyway, you look nice in a toga."  
  
"Well, what about her age... I mean Kida is over eighty five hundred years old and will most likely live another eighty five hundred years, even longer." Milo paused then sighed. "I'm twenty-five, and at best I'll only live another fifty. It just doesn't add up."  
  
Rosha chuckled, "Milo look at your crystal... It glows as brightly on you as any Atlantean's crystal does for them."  
  
Milo looked at his crystal. Puzzled, he looked back to Rosha.  
  
Rosha continued, "When the King gave you his crystal, the Heart of Atlantis accepted you as an Atlantean. Otherwise your crystal would not be glowing now. You will age no faster than Kida."  
  
Milo smiled a bit, his doubts where beginning to be brushed aside one by one. "What about how much older she is than me? I mean there's still a big age difference."  
  
"Milo, the heart determines an Atlantean's age, not the number of years they have lived. You may trust me when I say that Kida is no older than you."  
  
The smile on Milo's face grew. "Rosha... I think you just helped me... Thanks!"  
  
"That is what I am here for Milo."  
  
"Well... I have to be going." Milo said as he stood up to leave the room.  
  
"Milo... What did Kida tell you before she left?"  
  
Milo stopped at the doorway and turned back to look at Rosha. "Um... Well, she asked me to rescue her."  
  
"Rescue her?" Rosha shook her head. "Milo, when you go to rescue her please tell the guards where you two are going."  
  
Milo paused for moment before answering. He had just thought of a plan, and it didn't include the guards. "I'll try, but you know how Kida is." Milo said with a smile.  
  
Milo started to turn to leave but paused for a second time when he remembered the question he had asked Rosha earlier. "You know how I felt all along, didn't you?"  
  
Rosha smiled and motioned for him to leave, "Go... go rescue your Queen."  
  
As Milo left, Rosha leaned back in her chair with her elsook juice pleased with her efforts. "Cancel the coronation, we are going to have a wedding!"  
  
***  
  
Redic and Likoosh, having returned to the city under the cover of night, now hid in a ruined and abandoned building that looked out over the road that led from the palace to the market place.  
  
"Are you sure this girl you told me about will come this way?" Likoosh asked.  
  
"Yes... Salin goes to the market place every morning." Redic answered. "Get down there, she will be here any minute."  
  
Likoosh made his way out of the building and down to the road as Redic watched through a small hole in the wall. In a short time Redic saw Salin approach Likoosh. Some words were said between the two that Redic could not hear, then Salin started to walk off.  
  
"Do not fail me old man." Redic said as he continued to watch.  
  
Likoosh grabbed Salin by the arm to stop her from leaving. She protested at first but stopped after Likoosh let go of her and pointed up the hill. Salin looked at the ruined building then began to fallow Likoosh.  
  
"Good... Very good." Redic said.  
  
Redic moved away from the wall and sat down on an old chair, rubbing and blinking his eye as hard as he could. Salin was an emotional girl but she was not stupid. It would take all of his acting skills to convince her to help him.  
  
"Redic... Are you okay?" Salin asked, entering the room and seeing Redic slouched over in a chair.  
  
Redic looked up at Salin; his eyes were red and watery. With the best imitation of a sad and depressed look on his face that he could muster, Redic said, "Salin... Oh sweet Salin. Thank you so much for coming."  
  
Salin couldn't help but feel concern for Redic when she saw his face. She kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands into hers then gasped, "What has happened to you? Why did you attack Milo and the Queen?"  
  
"I... I did not mean for it to happen. I was only trying to talk to Kida about..." Redic stopped and looked away.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Redic turned back and looked into her eyes. "About you Salin."  
  
"Me...!"  
  
"Yes..." Redic continued, "I was trying to ask Kida for permission to court you but the out... I mean Milo made an insulting comment about you when I said your name. I am sure he did not mean any harm and I know I should not have done it, but I was so enraged by his comment that I hit him... That is how it started."  
  
"You wish to court me?" Salin said with a smile.  
  
"Salin, I know of your feelings for me." Redic reached out and softly caressed her cheek. "Did you not believe I have the same feelings for you?"  
  
For a moment Salin was lost in his touch. Her only wish was for Redic to love her as much as she loved him. Now it was coming true. "But why have you not told me this before?"  
  
"It was hard not to tell you. But I had to wait until you were old enough. After all, I could not ask a child to be my wife." Redic explained.  
  
Salin's heart was filled with joy. She jumped up and hugged Redic, then quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the chair. "Come, we must speak with the Queen. She is holding court now and I am sure if we both speak with her she will understand."  
  
"Salin, wait!" Redic stopped her and made her look at him. "Kida will not understand. Right or wrong, she was enraged by my attack and she swore to kill me."  
  
"No, Kida would not do such a thing. Not if we explain that it was just a big misunderstanding."  
  
"Salin, you only know of Kida as the Queen, but I know of her as a warrior. When a warrior marks you for death, they will not stop until you are dead." Redic explained.  
  
"But she must listen." Salin pleaded, "There must be a way to make her understand."  
  
Redic paused for moment, pretending to think. "There may be a way but I will need your help."  
  
"Yes, anything. Just tell me what I must to do." Salin anxiously said.  
  
"An elder told me about a book of old Atlantean laws. If I had that book, I might be able to find a way to make Kida understand and lift her death mark from me."  
  
"What good would an old book be?" Salin asked with a confused look. "No one except for Milo could read it, and you cannot go to Milo without going to Kida as well."  
  
"There are still some elders that can read, and they have said they will help me if I can get the book." Redic explained.  
  
"Very well." Salin said, convinced. "What must I do?"  
  
Redic started to smile but caught himself in time to maintain his deception. "Rosha keeps the book somewhere in her room. I need you to find it and give it to Likoosh. He will wait for you to bring it to him in the courtyard."  
  
"But I cannot steal. Why can I not just ask Rosha for the book?" Asked Salin.  
  
"Salin, no one may know of this until after the elders and I have found a defense. If you tell Rosha, she will go straight to Kida and I will not live to see another day."  
  
"If I do this... You will marry me?" Salin asked, looking down at the floor.  
  
Redic gently lifted her chin up to look her in the eye. "Do this for me and I will give you the world."  
  
Salin paused for moment then said as she lowered her eyes. "Then I will get the book for you."  
  
Redic smiled as he showed her to the doorway. "You have made me very happy. But remember, tell no one."  
  
Salin gave him a hesitant smile as she left. She didn't like the idea of stealing but she had to help him.  
  
Likoosh came back into the room to find Redic grinning from ear to ear. "I take it that all went well?"  
  
"She believed the whole story." Redic replied. He was very pleased with his performance. 


	8. The Merging of Two Heart's

* The Merging of Two Hearts *  
  
Kida sat on the throne with her head down rubbing her temples with her fingers trying to make her headache subside. For the past hour she had listened to reports on the search for Redic. As well as mundane reports from the servants, workers, and hunters. And now she had listened to a little old lady complain about the poor service she received at the market place. The merchant of a pottery shop stood next to her, shaking his head, claiming he had given the old woman what she had asked for. It all seemed so trivial and a complete waist of her time.  
  
(Milo, what is taking you so long?) Kida thought to herself. She prayed to be saved from this mind-numbing task of holding court.  
  
Kida was becoming upset when the merchant and little old lady started arguing with each other. This was getting out of hand and she had no desire to deal with it. She hated every minute of this. Out of frustration Kida stood up. "QUIET! I cannot believe that the two of you would waist my time over a piece of pottery! Both of you will have to work this out for yourselves. NOW GO!"  
  
Both the little old lady and merchant where taken completely off guard by the Queen's outburst and were upset that she would not resolve their complaint. But they did not say a word as they bowed and left the room.  
  
Kida, still upset, turned to the rest of the people who were waiting for their turn with the Queen. "And that goes for the rest of you as well. I will not waste my time with matters that you should be taking care of on your own!"  
  
Kida watched all of the people that had come to see her begin to make their way out of the room. She could hear them making comments to each other as they left. Comments like, "The Queen must not be feeling well" and, "She must be very busy today." But the one comment that made Kida's heart sink was, "The Queen acts as if she does not care about us." Kida sighed and slouched back down on the throne rubbing her temples again. She realized that she had just made another mistake as Queen.  
  
When Kida looked up again. She saw Milo standing at the base of the steps to the throne. With a smile, Milo bowed. "As you requested my Queen, I have come to rescue you."  
  
Kida sighed again. She was happy to see Milo, but she was too upset with herself to feel any joy at that moment. "Milo, please do not bow to me. I do not deserve your respect."  
  
Milo knew instantly she was troubled. Ascending the steps to her throne, he said, "Hey... Why all the gloom and doom? You were in such a good mood this morning at breakfast."  
  
"It... It is nothing. I just have a headache that will not leave me."  
  
Milo knew there was much more troubling her than just a headache but it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. He thought about pushing her to tell him what was wrong, but decided that cheering her up might be a better approach.  
  
"Well... What do you say we get out of here?" Milo said holding his hand out to her.  
  
"I am sorry Milo, but I do not wish to..."  
  
Milo grabbed her by the wrist pulling her up from the throne. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Your going to be rescued whether you want to or not. Besides... I have something to show you, and I think your going to like it."  
  
Kida started to protest but gave in and followed Milo outside with Toka and Impesh close behind. Once outside Milo proudly displayed an Aktirak. The two-seater vehicle was carved in stone and resembled a hammerhead shark.  
  
"You said you wanted to explore the new part of the city, so I figured we could start with an aerial tour." Milo said with a big grin.  
  
Kida's eyes opened wide with excitement. The thought of flying for the first time made her headache fade away. She watched Milo climb in and started to do the same but stopped suddenly and stepped back down. "Milo, there is not enough room for Impesh and Toka."  
  
"Well." Milo shrugged his shoulders looking around the vehicle mockingly to see if there were any other seats. "I guess they'll have to find their own flying fish."  
  
"Milo, I have already made one mistake today and I do not wish to make another. The guards must come with us."  
  
"Mistake? What mistake?" Milo looked back down to Kida.  
  
"It is nothing." Kida said looking away.  
  
Again Milo thought about pushing her to tell him what was bothering her but he decided to let it go for now. "Well anyway... I talked to Rosha and she said just make sure we tell them where we're going and when we'll be back." Milo held out his hand to Kida, "So, do you want to go or not?"  
  
Kida wanted to go badly and Milo's arm-twisting was all that was needed for her to make up her mind. She quickly removed her robe and tossed it to Impesh. She had her street cloths on underneath. She grabbed Milo's hand, climbed in, and sat next to him. "Ready...?" Milo asked.  
  
"Yes... No." Kida removed the comb from her hair and shook her head. "Okay, now I am ready."  
  
Milo took his crystal and placed it in the slot on the control panel. "Wait...!" Kida told him, "The last time we did this the vehicle crashed."  
  
Milo chuckled, "Don't worry, I've had some practice since then." He placed his free hand on the control pad. "WAIT...!" Kida said, more anxious than the time before. "You have not told the guards were we are going."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Milo turned the crystal a half turn to the right then a quarter turn back. The control panel lit up with crystal energy as the vehicle lifted from the ground. Milo removed the crystal and put it back around his neck then looked down at the guards. "Sorry guys, but I don't know where we're going and I don't know when we'll be back!"  
  
Milo never had any intention of telling the guards where they were going. Milo's plan wasn't just to rescue Kida. He was going to tell her those three little words, but he wasn't going to tell her them in front of an audience.  
  
Toka and Impesh could do nothing as they watched Milo and Kida circle around them then shoot off into the sky. Kida screamed at the top of her lungs in both fear and excitement as they climbed higher and higher. Milo then made a couple of quick turns and dove down towards the city below. Kida held on for dear life, loving every second of it. Milo pulled up just in time to avoid hitting the ground and weaved from side to side as buildings rushed by. He then made one more tight turn around a giant statue, climbed about a hundred feet then put the vehicle in a slow hover. Milo looked over at Kida, she was still holding on to the vehicle as tight as she could. Her breathing was very fast and she looked a bit pale. "You okay Kida?"  
  
Kida released her grip on the vehicle and caught her breath then turned to Milo, a big smile grew on her face. "That was incredible. It was like... like... I do not know what it was like, but it was incredible!"  
  
Milo grinned, as Kida looked over at the city below then asked, "So how do you like my flying?"  
  
Kida looked back at Milo and in no uncertain terms said, "You are insane. You fly too fast and you turn to much."  
  
"Okay back-seat driver, if you think you can do better, you try it." Milo said taking his hands off the controls.  
  
"Yes, I will try." Kida looked at the controls and hesitated. "Show me."  
  
Milo took Kida's hands and placed one on the center of the control pad and the other to one side of the pad. "Now the first thing to remember is that it's very touchy, so go easy with it. You move your hand on the side of the pad forward, to go faster, and backward to go slower. Move your hand on the center of the pad backward, to go up, forward to go down. And side to side, to turn. Got it?"  
  
"Yes. Now let me try."  
  
"Okay, lets see what you can do." Milo said removing his hands from Kida's.  
  
Kida began moving her hands on the controls and the vehicle jerked to the right then dove towards the ground, quickly picking up speed. They were headed straight at a waterfall.  
  
"Uh... Kida?" Milo said.  
  
"Yes, yes. I see it." Kida said pulling up and turning just in time to miss it. They were so close to the fall that the mist covered them and the machine with sparkling droplets.  
  
Kida struggled to keep the vehicle under control, constantly over correcting as it turned one way then the other and oscillating up and down.  
  
"Easy Kida. Don't fight it." Milo told her, "Slow it down a bit."  
  
Kida tried slowing down but the vehicle went into another dive towards the lower level of the new part of the city.  
  
"No, your other hand!"  
  
"You are confusing me!" Kida replied looking at Milo as his eyes opened wider and wider.  
  
"KIDA, LOOK OUT!" Milo yelled, seeing they were about to hit a building.  
  
Kida saw the building. She pulled up and slowed the vehicle down but it was to late. The under-side of the vehicle slammed into the roof and they came to an abrupt stop. Both Milo and Kida were uninjured. But before either one of them could say a word the vehicle began to slide down the roof. Both of them yelled out, "pohk TEE-ku-deh!" as the vehicle went over the side of the roof. Falling free from the vehicle, Milo and Kida both splashed into a lagoon.  
  
Kida was the first one to surface and franticly looked around. "Milo... MILO...!"  
  
Milo popped up out of the water next to her coughing out the water he just swallowed. Kida grabbed hold of him in relief. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Um... Yeah, I think so."  
  
They both swam over to some steps that led out of the water to another building. Once on dry land they couldn't help but laugh for a moment, in relief that they had survived Kida's first flight.  
  
Milo fixed his glasses and hair then said, "And you called my flying insane?"  
  
Kida put her hand on her hips and gave Milo a stern look. "This was all your fault!"  
  
"My fault. How do you figure that?"  
  
"You were making me nervous." Kida answered. Milo had to laugh. Kida's answer combined with her dripping wet cloths and hair was just too comical not to.  
  
"Do not laugh at me. This is not funny." Kida said as she sat down on the steps, crossing her arms and looking away from him.  
  
Milo quickly realized his blunder and sat down next her. "Kida, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."  
  
Kida stood and walked up to the top of the stairs. Keeping her back turned to Milo she crossed her arms and lowered her head is if she were sulking. In fact, she was trying to hold back the tears that were welling up within her.  
  
Milo got up and stepped towards her. "I really am sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about Milo... Do you know how long I have dreamed of making one of those machines fly?" Kida asked without looking at him.  
  
"Well... Uh..."  
  
Kida continued, "Six thousand years. Up until recently it was one of only a few things that I had ever failed to accomplish."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. I mean it was only your first flight."  
  
"You are as kind as ever Milo, but you do not understand." Kida paused then sighed. "I have failed at everything since my Father died."  
  
"Kida, what's wrong? What happened to the strong, confident young woman I first met?" Milo said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kida shrugged and stepped away. "She died when she killed her Father."  
  
"Oh Kida, how can you say that? Rourke killed your Father."  
  
Kida turned and faced Milo, gesturing with her hands as she spoke, "It is my fault. I failed my Father. I am the one that allowed Rourke to live, endangering my people and allowing my Father to be killed."  
  
"Kida..." Milo reached out to her.  
  
"NO!" She backed out of his reach. "I have been doing everything wrong. I scolded Impesh and Salin for doing nothing more than showing me respect. Salin, Milo, she is a complete innocent. Then this very morning I ignored my people, I turned them away Milo. And... and I have failed with you."  
  
Milo stepped closer to Kida and started to say, "Someone once told me that once you've hit bottom..." Interrupting him. Kida reached up and kissed Milo as passionately as she could on the lips. She then stepped back waiting for his response. She had never kissed a man in this way before. She had to know. Could she at least kiss the man she loved without messing it up as well?  
  
Milo just stood there as if her kiss had turned him into a statue. He gave no indication of whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I have failed at this as well!" Kida said as she ran off around the side of the building. She had never felt more inadequate in her life.  
  
Milo snapped out of it and quickly ran after her. "Kida wait... Please."  
  
Milo turned the corner and saw her leaning, face forward, resting her forehead on her arms against the wall. When he reached her, he could see that she was crying. He softly put his hand on her shoulder. "Kida...?"  
  
She shrugged him off. "You... you should go."  
  
"Go... Go were?"  
  
"You should... You should leave Atlantis and... and return to your world." Kida struggled to say the words as she cried.  
  
Milo pulled her into his arms holding her close. She resisted at first but he would not let her go. "Kida. Kida." She stopped pushing him away. "I can't leave."  
  
"Why...?" Kida asked looking up, tears still flowing from her eyes.  
  
"I... I love you. I know it sounds crazy, heck it even seems crazy to me when I think about it, but I cannot help it. I love you.  
  
"You love me?" Kida asked, daring to show a small smile.  
  
"Yes, more than life itself. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. And... Well... I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth." Milo admitted.  
  
Kida wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Rosha had been right all along. Milo had felt the same way she felt for him. And he even had the same fears. But with those three little words spoken by Milo, all of her fears seemed to vanish. "I love you too Milo."  
  
Milo had never felt happier in his life than at that moment. "There's another reason why I can't leave now."  
  
Kida looked back up to him, "What other reason is that?"  
  
"You're a great kisser." Milo said with a smile.  
  
Kida smiled back as they drew closer, touching their lips together for only the second time. As they kissed, the world seemed to disappear. For that moment all of their troubles and fears faded away as their hearts began to beat as one. The only thing they could feel was the love they had for each other. 


	9. No Turning Back Now

* No Turning Back Now *  
  
Salin sat in the seating room staring at the door to Rosha's bedroom, trying to build up enough courage to do what Redic had asked of her. (I cannot do this. But I must, Redic said he would marry me if I helped him clear his name.) She thought to herself.  
  
"Getting ready to do laundry?" Rosha asked as she entered the room from the kitchen.  
  
Salin, startled by Rosha's sudden appearance, shot up from her seat. "Uh... Yes, laundry." She quickly picked up the half-full laundry basket next to her feet.  
  
"If you would not mind. I left a dress on my bed that I would like to be cleaned." Rosha said as she headed for the doors that led outside. "Oh, and I will need your help later."  
  
"My help?"  
  
"Yes. I am going to the market to find fabric so we can make Kida a new dress. But do not tell her, I wish it to be a surprise." Rosha said as she opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
Salin was relieved to see Rosha leave. With Rosha gone, she was the only one left in the royal quarters. Salin entered Rosha's room, closing the door behind her, and set her laundry basket on the bed. "Were would she keep it?"  
  
Salin looked around the room. "The closet?" She looked, careful not to disturb anything, "No... In the dresser?" She found nothing. "Under the bed?" Still nothing. Salin paused for a moment. "This book must not exist." She mumbled. A sudden thought struck her, "Yes! That's it! That must be where she keeps it." Salin ran to a large chest that sat just outside on Rosha's balcony. She opened the lid. The chest was filled with trinkets and keepsakes of Rosha's life. "This is not right. Not only do I feel like a thief, I feel like I am violating Rosha's memories as well. No...! I must do this, Kida will kill Redic if I do not!"  
  
Salin removed each item one by one until she reached the bottom of the chest. There she found something big and heavy wrapped in old cloth that was falling apart. Removing it from the chest, she uncovered it, "This must be it!" The cover and bindings were in very bad shape but the pages, having been made from thin sheets of gold, were in perfect condition. Salin scanned over the pages of black inlaid writing which was still crisp and clear, but the words meant nothing to her.  
  
Salin set the book aside and returned everything else back into the chest. Closing the lid, she picked up the book and placed it in her laundry basket covering it with Rosha's dress. She hurried to meet Likoosh at the courtyard.  
  
***  
  
Redic paced back and forth in the old building. The inactivity of hiding was beginning to get to him. Warriors did not hide. "What is taking so long... I swear if that old man has crossed me..."  
  
"I have not crossed you." Likoosh said entering the room.  
  
"The book! Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes..." Likoosh set the book down on a large stone that acted as a table and opened it.  
  
Redic touched the golden pages. "You are sure this will convince the elders to back my claim?"  
  
"The elders yes, and with what I heard today we my be able to convince some of the younger people as well."  
  
"What did you hear?" Redic asked looking at Likoosh.  
  
"There is a small amount of decent growing among the people about the Queen."  
  
"What are you talking about? The people adore Kida." Redic said.  
  
"That may be so. But the Queen kicked everyone out of the court this morning refusing to pass judgment on anyone's complaints."  
  
"Let me guess. She ran off with the outsider." Redic said as he returned his gaze to the book.  
  
"Yes, and there are some who are upset with her actions."  
  
"This is working out better than I had hoped... Make the arrangements to meet with the elders and as many others as you can for tonight. I wish to make my claim first thing in the morning." Redic commanded.  
  
"As you wish, but we may have another problem."  
  
"What problem?" Redic asked, his gaze still fixed on the golden pages.  
  
"The girl Salin. She is going to break."  
  
"Salin is not a concern..."  
  
Likoosh interrupted, "You do not understand Redic. I saw it in her eyes. Her conscience is going to get the better of her and if she confesses to Kida before you can make your claim..."  
  
"Do not concern yourself old man. She only needs to keep her mouth shut until morning. Now go do what needs to be done." Redic waived Likoosh off without looking at him.  
  
Likoosh left to follow his instructions. Redic looked at the book of laws. Touching the golden pages he said, "Enjoy your last day with Kida, Milo... For tomorrow I will rip out your heart right in front of her eyes... And this time she will not be able to help you."  
  
***  
  
The day was growing long and Rosha still had not returned from the market. (What could be taking her so long?) Salin thought to herself as she stood over the sink in the kitchen, washing dishes that she had already washed three times before.  
  
Keeping busy was the only thing that helped take her mind off of the guilt she felt for stealing the book. This had worked for most of the day but now her conscious was at the point of making her sick to her stomach. Salin desperately wanted to go and find Redic in the hopes that he would relieve her guilt but she couldn't leave until Rosha returned.  
  
"Salin..." Rosha said entering the kitchen.  
  
(CRASH!) Salin dropped the plate she was drying, startled by Rosha. "Sorry, I... I did not mean..."  
  
"Salin, it is okay." Rosha kneeled down and helped pick up the pieces of shattered plate. "I should not have snuck up on you like that."  
  
"Why are you so late?" Salin asked to see if Rosha suspected anything about her or the book. "It could not have taken this long to find fabric."  
  
"I had no difficulty finding the fabric I wanted. I also had no difficulty finding a lot of upset people that wished to speak with me."  
  
"Upset? I hope it was nothing I did?" Salin asked as she threw away the shattered pieces of the plate.  
  
"No child, nothing you did. By the way, have you seen Kida and Milo?"  
  
"Not since this morning. But Impesh told me that Milo took the Queen flying today."  
  
"Yes... I heard of this as well." Rosha said sounding disappointed. "We should start dinner. They have to come home sooner or later."  
  
"Um... Rosha, I was hoping that I could be excused?"  
  
"You do not wish to stay for dinner tonight?" Rosha said as she pulled a pot down from its hanger.  
  
"No it's not that. I just have some things I need to do. If that is okay?"  
  
"Of course it is okay Salin. But be here bright and early tomorrow. I still need your help with Kida's new dress."  
  
"Yes, yes. I will... Thank you." Salin said as she left the kitchen. (I hope he is still there.) She thought.  
  
Salin quickly opened the doors that led outside of the seating room and promptly bumped into Milo. Kida was by his side. "Sorry, sorry..."  
  
"Hey, this is starting to become a habit with you Salin." Milo said jokingly.  
  
"I... I must go. Rosha is waiting for you in the kitchen." Salin said running off down the stairs.  
  
"I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?" Milo said.  
  
"Perhaps she has a boyfriend." Kida said tickling Milo's sides.  
  
"Ha... Haaa... hey stop... Kida..."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Milo grabbed Kida's wrists playfully fighting her off, "You mean like this?" He pulled her close and kissed her. A kiss she was only too happy to return.  
  
"Only you could stop me with a kiss." She said smiling, "Come, I cannot wait to tell Rosha about our day together."  
  
Rosha could hear the two of them coming down the hall. They sounded like a couple of teenagers that just got back from their first date. She knew they had finally confessed their love for each other and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Rosha turned to see them enter the kitchen. She forced the smile from her face and said, "Were have you two been?"  
  
Milo and Kida stopped in their tracks. "Uh... Well..."  
  
"All I asked you to do young man was to let the guards know where you were going and when you would be back." Rosha said shaking a wooden stirring spoon at Milo in a most menacing manner."  
  
"Um... Sorry?"  
  
"Sorry...! You will think sorry if you do that again. I was worried about you two all day... Flying around the city like a mad man."  
  
"Rosha..." Kida protested.  
  
"As for you young lady, I have been apologizing for your little stunt all day. I cannot believe you just kicked everyone out of your court like that."  
  
"Hey... Cut her some slack!"  
  
"It is okay Milo." Kida held him back. "Rosha is right."  
  
Rosha sighed as she set the spoon down disarming herself then turned to Kida. "Perhaps I am partly to blame for this. I should have been with you for your first court, and for that I am sorry. But Kida, you should have asked the people to return later instead of telling them their concerns where unimportant. All of the people's concerns, whether they are great or small, are your responsibility when they come to you for help. This is the burden you must carry as Queen."  
  
"Yes... I understand that now. It will not happen again." Kida said.  
  
"And Milo," Rosha continued, "Kida is bad enough as it is about running off at a whim and making me worry. I had hoped that you would be more responsible than this, but you are just as bad as she is. If you are going to be a part of this family, please do not make me worry any more than I have to."  
  
"Okay..." Milo cringed. "Wait a minute. Did you just say...?"  
  
"Yes. I said family." Rosha interrupted, "Now both of you will have to apologize to your people tomorrow."  
  
"Why do I have to...?" Milo started to protest.  
  
Kida put her finger up to his lips, "Yes, we will apologize."  
  
"Good... Now that that is settled." Rosha allowed her smile to return, "Which one of you said it first?"  
  
Milo just smiled giving Rosha her answer as Kida ran over and hugged her. Both of them knew exactly what Rosha was asking about.  
  
"Oh Rosha, you were right all along. Milo does feel the same way!" Kida said stepping back.  
  
"I am very happy for you Kida, and for you as well Milo. So, how much time do I have to prepare for the ceremony?"  
  
"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Milo asked pulling a chair from the table so he could sit down.  
  
"The wedding ceremony. You have to set a date?"  
  
Milo shot back up before he could fully seat himself, "Wedding!"  
  
"Rosha, Milo has not yet asked for my hand." Said Kida.  
  
"You have not asked Kida to be your wife?" Rosha asked looking puzzled, "I do not understand, you have opened your hearts to each other."  
  
"Rosha, I don't know how it works down here, but where I'm from people don't get married just because they love each other... I mean they do but... You know courtship, the engagement, and all that kind of stuff. I mean people know each other for years before they get married." Milo explained.  
  
"I am sorry Milo." Rosha said with a disappointed look upon her face, "I had not thought about surface world customs being different from ours and that you have only known Kida for a short time. In Atlantis everyone already knows everyone else. When two people confess their love for each other the marriage is assumed and the wedding is nothing more than a symbol of that marriage. You are right not to rush into a life-long commitment. But do not take too long."  
  
Kida stepped back over to Milo embracing him as if to give him a kiss, "I will wait as long as it takes."  
  
"Great Kings!" Rosha said noticing something when they embraced. "Could it be?"  
  
"What...! What did I do?" Milo said surprised by Rosha's outburst.  
  
"Rosha, what is it...?" Kida asked.  
  
Rosha quickly came over to them and placed her hands on Milo and Kida's chest, over their hearts, "Quiet. Both of you."  
  
Rosha stood there for a moment as if she were listening for something then stepped back. "I had not thought it possible."  
  
"Thought what...? Rosha, what's going on?" Milo asked.  
  
"Quickly, both of you. Take your crystals and touch them to each other."  
  
Both Milo and Kida looked confused by Rosha's request but did as she asked. As their crystals drew closer they began to glow brighter and brighter. And as they touched, the room was filled with a burst of lite blue light. They stood motionless for more than a minute lost in the light from their crystals. The only sound they could hear was a single heartbeat, and the only thing they felt was a nearly overwhelming sensation of love. They lowered their crystals and the light slowly faded away.  
  
"This is more than I could have hoped for." Rosha said, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"That... that was just like the dream I've been having." Milo said bewildered.  
  
"I have had this dream as well... But what does this mean?" Kida turned to Rosha, just as bewildered as Milo.  
  
"Your hearts have merged."  
  
"Merged? What do you mean?" Milo asked.  
  
"The two of you share something that is very special and very rare. A love that is so pure that your hearts have merged to beat as one."  
  
"I take it this doesn't happen to often?" Milo asked.  
  
"I have seen this only once before."  
  
"When?" Kida asked.  
  
"Your Mother and Father shared one heart... Milo, I do not believe you need to wait to marry Kida."  
  
"Rosha, you must tell us everything about this merging." Kida demanded.  
  
"Sit, both of you. I will tell you everything I know."  
  
***  
  
Salin walked the dimly lit streets of Atlantis still searching for Redic. She had checked the ruined building, his home, the market, and the docks. But there was no sign of him or Likoosh. Salin's feelings of guilt were now being compounded with feelings of despair. She was just about to give up her search when she noticed the glow of a campfire in the ruins of an old Temple, a sight not normally seen. "Could he be there?" Salin navigated a maze of stairs and overgrown trails to reach the old Temple. As she approached she could see Redic. She ran to meet him but stopped when she saw the large group of mostly older Atlanteans that he was speaking with. She paused for a moment in the shadows to listen.  
  
"I have brought you the book and you have read the laws for yourselves. The law is clear, no outsider may see the city and live. I was only doing my duty, as an Atlantean, when I attacked Milo. The Queen knew this law but yet she stopped me from killing the outsider. It was Kida who broke the law, not me." Redic pleaded his case.  
  
"We understand your point Redic." One of the elders said, "And we can see how you felt that you had the right to kill Milo. But the Queen has the right to grant pardons to this law."  
  
"Kida was not the Queen when she broke this law." Redic countered.  
  
"This my be." The elder admitted. "But she brought the outsiders to the King and he allowed them to live as well."  
  
"The outsider Rourke killed the King." Redic added.  
  
"And Milo killed Rourke." The elder countered.  
  
"Milo is a danger to Atlantis and he should be killed!" demanded Redic.  
  
Salin was stunned at what she was hearing Redic say. (Kill Milo. Redic, you cannot mean this.) She hoped.  
  
The elder who had been speaking for the group stepped closer to Redic. "We will not support you in this Redic. Milo is a honored man in Atlantis and he was chosen by the King."  
  
"Chosen?" Redic played dumb.  
  
"It is written that the King has the right to choose his successor. And it is clear by the King's crystal that Milo wears, Kashekim chose Milo to be the next ruler of Atlantis."  
  
Redic smiled, "Are all of you in agreement that Milo was chosen to be King by Kida's Father?"  
  
The elder looked back at the group which all nodded to him in agreement. He looked back to Redic. "This fact is not in dispute."  
  
Redic nodded to Likoosh who was standing next to him. Holding the book open to a specific page, he began to read, 'It is the right of the King to choose his successor. However, if the one that is chosen is not of royal blood, any Atlantean male my claim the right of challenge before the chosen one has taken the throne. This challenge must be accepted. This challenge will be to the death.'  
  
"Milo is not of royal blood. By the King's law I have the right of challenge. Will you support this claim?" Redic asked.  
  
The lead elder stepped back to the group speaking with them for a moment. He turned back to Redic. "If it were up to me, we would not support you Redic. Fear, jealousy and hate have turned your heart dark."  
  
"What I feel in my heart is of no concern. Will you support my claim or not?" Redic demanded an answer.  
  
The elder sighed, "This right you have... We will support your claim. But I urge you to..."  
  
"Then let it be known. I claim the right of challenge. The outsider will die by my hand." Redic boasted.  
  
"No...!" Salin ran up in front of the group. "This is not right. Milo is a good man..."  
  
Redic quickly grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her away from the group. "What are you doing here Salin?"  
  
"What is it that you are doing? You said that you only wanted to..."  
  
Redic interrupted, "I said only what I needed to say so you would steal the book for me."  
  
"You lied to me!" Salin said in dismay.  
  
"Lied...? I did not lie to you. I told you that I needed the book to stop Kida from hunting me down. Now she cannot touch me, thanks to you."  
  
"And your love? This was a lie as well?" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"That I must admit was a lie. I could never love a silly little girl like you. Not when I could have a Queen by my side." Redic said enjoying the pain that his words were inflicting on her.  
  
"I... I will not let you do this!" Salin said as she tried to pull away from him.  
  
Redic grabbed her other wrist pulling her close to him in a none to gentle hold. "You can not stop me. Come tomorrow morning your little friend Milo will be dead."  
  
"Release her Redic!" The lead elder demanded.  
  
Redic noticed the group gathering around him. None too happy with his actions. "Very well." He pushed Salin into the arms of the lead elder and backed up to Likoosh.  
  
"Go child. Tell the Queen of this. Warn Milo. They must have time to prepare." Salin took one last look at Redic then ran as fast as she could into the darkness. The elder looked at Redic with a glare, "Lose that book Redic and you lose your claim."  
  
Redic simply smiled at him as the group disbanded.  
  
"Are you just going to let her go? She will tell Kida of our plans and send the guards after us." Likoosh asked Redic.  
  
"I am not concerned about the guards. Once Rosha finds out that we have the book, she will stop Kida from sending them to find us. The law is sacred to that woman."  
  
"The law may stop the guards but it will not stop Kida." Likoosh pointed out.  
  
"No, it will not. Kida will try to kill me." Redic admitted.  
  
Likoosh continued anxiously, "Then we should return to the caves for the night."  
  
"No!" Redic snapped, "We stay right here. I want her to know where to find us."  
  
"Have you gone mad?" Likoosh said, almost frantic.  
  
"Calm yourself old man." Redic said with a snarl. "You do wish to have your revenge, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, but I wish to live long enough to enjoy it. Redic, if we stay here Kida will kill us both." Likoosh pleaded.  
  
Redic glared at Likoosh, "You have little faith in my abilities old man."  
  
"Redic, I do not doubt your abilities but we had a plan..."  
  
"Enough!" Redic interrupted, "Even if this plan was to work I would have to deal with Kida sooner or later. Staying here I will have the advantage."  
  
"Advantage?" Likoosh asked.  
  
Redic continued, "Kida will not make her move until early morning. And when she does, she'll be in for a big surprise."  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Likoosh asked.  
  
"You need not concern yourself with what I have planned for Kida." Redic said, tired of being questioned. "You just make sure you don't take your eyes off that book old man." 


	10. Confessions

* Confessions *  
  
Kida and Milo sat together on the couch in the seating room; Rosha sat across from them. After dinner they had spent the evening sipping on wine and telling Rosha of their day. Although, it was Kida that did most of the talking.  
  
"...Afterwards, Milo taught me how to spell my name. He is going to teach everyone how to read and write." Kida proudly proclaimed as she snuggled up closer to Milo. He kept his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"That is a very noble thing to do Milo. I wish you all the best in your efforts." Rosha said.  
  
"Noble... I don't know about that. But it does seam to be the right thing to do." Milo modestly said.  
  
"Well it sounds like you two had a wonderful day." Said Rosha.  
  
"No... It was a perfect day." Kida replied.  
  
"Well it was okay..." Milo added. "Ouch...!" Kida pinched him. "Just kidding."  
  
The outer doors suddenly opened and a distraught Salin entered the seating room. On the way back to the palace she had convinced herself that she had the courage to confess her crime and warn Milo. But now the fear of what Kida would do to her overwhelmed her. Salin watched Kida get up and come towards her, asking why she was here so late and if she was okay. Salin desperately wanted to run away but it was to late for that. She quickly dropped to her knees bowing her head to the floor, "Please, please my Queen. Please forgive me."  
  
Kida kneeled down in front of her, reaching out in concern, "Salin, what is wrong?"  
  
"No. Please my Queen. No." She cringed at Kida's touch.  
  
Kida pulled back, confused as to why Salin was acting this way. "Salin, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I am sorry... I... I took the book... And... Gave it to... And now he will..." She struggled with her confession, crying and shaking in fear. "Please... Please forgive me!"  
  
"Salin, calm yourself. What book did you take? Give it too who?" Kida said.  
  
"He... he said that he loved me, but he did not... It... It is my fault... Please my Queen... I am so sorry." Salin stammered becoming more distraught.  
  
Kida was becoming frustrated, "You are not making sense..."  
  
"Let me try." Milo said as he kneeled down. He took Salin by the shoulders and made her sit up, "Salin... Salin, look at me."  
  
She slowly lifted her head but kept her eyes down, "I am sorry Milo. So very sorry."  
  
"Salin, listen to me. I want you to take a deep breath then slowly tell me what's happed, from the beginning."  
  
Salin took her breath, "The outcast Likoosh took me to see Redic this morning..."  
  
"Redic...!" Kida interrupted, "Where is he? Did you inform the guards?"  
  
"Kida, let her finish." Rosha said.  
  
"Go on Salin, your doing fine." Milo encouraged her.  
  
"Redic told me that he did not mean to attack you and the Queen. He said it was just a big misunderstanding and he asked me for my help."  
  
"And did you help him?" Milo asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Salin, why? How could you help him knowing that he is wanted?" Kida said with disappointment.  
  
"Because he said that he loved me and that he would marry me if I helped him, but it was all a lie!" She began to sob again.  
  
"Come on now, hang in there." Milo encouraged, "Tell me the rest."  
  
"He... he told me that he needed a book... A book of laws, so he could have a fair trial. He said that Kida would kill him if he did not have the book... But it was all a lie!"  
  
"Not all of it." Kida said as she stood up. "When I find Redic. He well die."  
  
"Kida, you're not helping... Continue Salin, did you retrieve this book for him?" Rosha feared the answer.  
  
"Yes... I... I took. No... I stole the book from your room and..."  
  
"You stole from the palace!" Kida interrupted, shocked by her confession. "Salin, you do understand the penalty for stealing. Do you not?"  
  
"Yes... My Queen... I am so sorry..." Salin sobbed.  
  
"Milo, would you have the guard come in here?" Kida asked.  
  
"Kida... I don't..."  
  
"Milo please... Please just go get Impesh."  
  
"Salin, what did Redic do with the book?" Rosha asked.  
  
"Redic and Likoosh used it to convince the city elders to support Redic, in a right to challenge... He said... He said that he would kill Milo in the morning... And... Kida would not be able to stop him."  
  
Rosha continued her questioning, "And did the elders agree with his claim?"  
  
"Yes... But they did not want to."  
  
"Where is Redic now Salin?" Kida demanded to know.  
  
"He is at the old temple, on the east-side of the city."  
  
Kida continued, "You have told us everything?"  
  
"Yes my Queen... Everything."  
  
Kida looked at Impesh who had just entered the room behind Milo. "Impesh, take Salin to her room. She is to remain there until I say otherwise."  
  
"As you wish my Queen." He took Salin by the arm as she stood up and directed her out of the room. She offered no resistance.  
  
"Milo, stay here with Rosha. I will find Redic and end this madness tonight." Kida said with the look of a Warriors determination on her face.  
  
"Kida, stop!" Rosha said grabbing her wrist.  
  
"You heard Salin. Redic is going to try and kill Milo. I must stop him before it is too late." Kida said pulling away from Rosha.  
  
"It is already too late Kida."  
  
Kida stopped and turned back to Rosha. "What do you mean it is already to late?"  
  
Rosha sighed, "Perhaps the two of you should sit down first."  
  
"We do not have time for this." Kida started to complain.  
  
Rosha interrupted, "Kida, please. Have a seat and I will explain." Kida sighed heavily then sat down and Milo silently did the same.  
  
"The book Redic processes is known as the King's Law. It was written by the first King of Atlantis and has been passed on to every King that has ruled. I have kept it since the time of the great flood." Rosha began to explain.  
  
"Yes but what good would this book be to Redic? The only one in Atlantis who could read it is Milo." Said Kida  
  
"I still possess the ability to read." Rosha admitted, "As do many of the elders. I am sure Likoosh has read the laws to him."  
  
Kida was shocked. "You can read our language? I do not understand. I asked you many times to teach me to read when I was a child. You always said you could not."  
  
"I wanted to teach you Kida, but it was forbidden." Rosha continued with her explanation, "After the great flood your Father met with all of the surviving elders and they agreed that it was the misuse of the Heart of Atlantis that caused our destruction. Your Father ordered the Heart to be hidden and all knowledge of it to be destroyed in order to prevent anyone from ever misusing it again. No one was allowed to teach their children how to read and all books where destroyed. The King's Law was the only one I was able to save."  
  
"But why did you not tell me of this before?" Kida asked. "Everyone has known of the Heart of Atlantis for days now."  
  
"Kida, there are many laws in the book that you do not know." Rosha paused for a moment thinking of how to explain, "The two of you needed time."  
  
"Time." Kida looked puzzled. "Time for what?"  
  
Rosha continued, "Never before have I seen you show feelings towards a man in the way you do for Milo. And I dare say it has been the same for him. Both of you needed time for your love to take hold and grow."  
  
"I don't see how a book would have stopped that from happening?" Milo said.  
  
"Milo, if you and Kida had known the truth about the burden that Kida's Father placed upon you when he gave you that crystal, the two of you may have pushed each other away instead of coming closer together. I saw a chance for the both of you to be truly happy together, so I decided to keep the book from you until after you were married."  
  
"What truth are you talking about Rosha?" Kida asked.  
  
Rosha sighed, "It is the law of Atlantis, the King's Law, that the King has the right to choose his successor. When your Father gave Milo his crystal, he chose him to be the next King of Atlantis. And as such, you would have had no choice but to marry him whether you wished to or not."  
  
"Me... King! I thought..." Milo stammered.  
  
Kida interrupted, "Rosha, Father would have never forced me to marry against my will."  
  
"Under normal circumstances, no he would not. He would have passed his crystal to you, giving you the choice of who would be the next King. But you and Atlantis were in danger. You Father could tell that you had feelings for Milo. And I believe that he knew that Milo cared more for you than for wealth or power. So he made the only choice he could." Rosha surmised.  
  
"Then if Redic knows that Milo is to be King, how is it that he can threaten him?" Kida questioned.  
  
"Milo is not of royal blood and he will not be King until you two are married. By the King's Law, Redic has the right to challenge Milo for the throne." Rosha explained.  
  
"Challenge... What kind of challenge?" Milo gulped.  
  
"A one on one fight with spears..." Rosha paused, "A fight to the death."  
  
"No...!" Kida said standing up, "I will not allow this. If Redic wishes a fight, then I will give it to him."  
  
Rosha stood as well, "Kida, you cannot interfere. If Redic claims the right of challenge, only Milo can accept it."  
  
"Then Milo will not accept his challenge." Kida said crossing her arms as she looked at Milo.  
  
"He has no choice Kida. He must accept the challenge or his life would be forfeit."  
  
"Rosha, Redic will kill him if they fight... Milo?" Kida said as she watched him get up and go into his room, closing the door behind him. Kida started to go after him.  
  
"Kida..." Rosha said reaching out to her.  
  
Kida waived her off, "I will not let him die Rosha... I will not lose Milo."  
  
Kida opened the door and slowly stepped inside. The room was dark and she couldn't see him, "Milo...?" There was no answer. She closed the door and made her way across the room then spotted him standing outside on the balcony staring up at the Heart of Atlantis. "Milo...?"  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it...? Almost as beautiful as you." Milo said, fixing his eyes on Kida.  
  
"Milo, you do not have to fight Redic." Kida said drawing closer.  
  
"You heard Rosha. I have no choice."  
  
"We could get married tonight." Kida suggested, "That would make you the King before Redic can challenge you."  
  
"I don't think it's that simple Kida."  
  
"Then we will leave Atlantis. You can take me to your world." Kida said in a more desperate tone.  
  
"I don't think that will work either. You care too much for your people to leave them. Heck, I don't think I could leave them."  
  
"I would go if it will keep you safe." Kida's tone of voice was unconvincing.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it."  
  
"But Redic will kill you if you fight him." Kida frantically said.  
  
"Gee... Your confidence in me is overwhelming."  
  
"Milo, it is not a matter of confidence." Kida tried to explain, "You do not know how to fight. If I had time to teach you, you might be able to beat Redic in about a hundred years or so. But if you fight him now, he will kill you."  
  
Milo thought for a moment, "Kida, just a month ago I was stuck in a basement beating on a boiler, ridiculed by my colleagues, and told that my dream of finding Atlantis was nothing more than a school boys fantasy. Then after making the journey of a lifetime my dream came true, I found Atlantis. But I found a lot more than just an old city. I found myself, found a life and I found a love. Kida, I love you more than anything does and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, here, in Atlantis. And I'm willing to fight to have that life."  
  
"You promised me?"  
  
"I can't run away from this Kida. It's the right thing to do."  
  
Milo's determination and willfulness reminded Kida of her Father. Traits which she was not pleased to see in Milo at this time. But as Kida shared the same traits, she knew there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind. "I will not watch you die Milo!"  
  
"Kida..." Milo watched her turn and leave the room, slamming his door on the way out. "I made a promise to your Father as well."  
  
Milo looked back up to the Heart of Atlantis, "I don't suppose you could give me some help on this?"  
  
Milo received what he thought to be an instant answer. He lowered his head as it began to rain. "Didn't think so." 


	11. More Than Life Itself

* More Than Life Itself *  
  
It was very early morning and Atlantis was still embraced in the darkness of night as Kida approached Impesh, who stood guard in front of Salin's door. "Impesh..."  
  
"My Queen?" Impesh bowed in proper respect.  
  
Kida continued, ignoring his proper display of protocol. "I would like you and your bother to guard Milo."  
  
"But my Queen. There is no one else on duty to guard Salin. Besides, Toka is more than capable of protecting Milo." Impesh pointed out.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?" Kida said as she placed her hands on her hips giving him a scornful look.  
  
Impesh averted his eyes and held his freehand out to his side in a partial bow. "I do not mean to be disrespectful my Queen, but Rosha asked me to question any order that did not make sense."  
  
"Is Rosha Queen or am I?" Kida said, now with her arms crossed.  
  
"My apologies my Queen. I will go at once." Impesh bowed to take his leave.  
  
"Impesh... Do not tell Rosha of this."  
  
"You are going after Redic." Impesh said as he stopped and turned back to Kida. "You should not do this my Queen, it is a mistake."  
  
"I have made many mistakes recently, but I do not believe that this is one of them." Kida said upset but then sighed. "Impesh... What else can I do? You know as well as I that Milo cannot defeat Redic in hand to hand combat."  
  
"I will do as you ask... My Queen." Impesh bowed once more then made his way up to the royal quarters.  
  
Kida opened Salin's door, stepping inside she saw Salin setting on the edge of her bed. She like everyone else in the palace that night had not slept at all.  
  
"My Queen." Salin started to drop to her knees.  
  
"There is no need for that." Kida said stopping her. "How many men does Redic have helping him?"  
  
"The only one I am certain of is Likoosh. Most everyone else seemed to not like him much." Salin answered.  
  
"Which temple on the east-side did you see him at?"  
  
"It was the one that no longer has a roof."  
  
Kida shook her head, "Salin, there are three temples on the east-side, and none of them have a roof."  
  
"I am sorry my Queen, it was dark. But I am sure I could take you to it."  
  
Kida started turning towards the door. "No, it is to dangerous..."  
  
"Please my Queen...!" Salin shot up from her bed, but quickly averted her eyes as Kida turn back to face her. "...I wish to help."  
  
Kida paused for a moment, "Very well, but after we find Redic, you must return to the palace."  
  
"Yes my Queen..." Salin said daring to look up and break a small smile.  
  
"Come, there is no time to waste." Kida grabbed her hand pulling Salin behind her as they left the room.  
  
Kida, with Salin in tow, quickly made her way out of the palace. Once out in the city Salin took the lead guiding Kida to the right place. Stopping just outside of the old temple, Kida could see the shape of a warrior asleep next to a smoldering campfire. In the dim light of early morning it was difficult to tell if it was Redic or not.  
  
Kida whispered to Salin, "Go back to the palace. You should not see this."  
  
"Are you going to... kill him?" Salin gulped.  
  
"I am going to do what needs to be done. Now return to the palace." Kida waived Salin back keeping her eyes fixed on the sleeping figure.  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Salin nodded.  
  
Kida crouched down and moved to the edge of the temple, hiding behind a pillar while eyeing the sleeping figure. She pulled out a knife from the back of her sash, quietly stepped out from behind the pillar, and slowly approached him in a half crouch, like a cat preparing to pounce on its prey.  
  
Salin was about to leave when she noticed the outline of a second figure hiding behind a column just a few feet from where Kida was heading. She wanted to warn Kida but she was too far away.  
  
When Kida reached the sleeping figure she raised her knife high in the air in anticipation of delivering a fatal blow. But as she rolled her intended victim over, Kida froze. "Redic You bastard!" It was a young fisherman dressed to look like Redic, and his throat had been cut. As Kida stood up to regroup, she found herself suddenly enveloped in a heavy fishnet.  
  
"Looking for me?" Redic said. Holding on to the other end of the net, he quickly kicked Kida in the stomach sending her flying to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"No...!" Salin yelled out and instinctively ran as fast as she could to help Kida. Blinded by her singular purpose to help her Queen. She didn't see Likoosh who was blocking her path and ran straight into him. Knocking them both to the ground, sending the book Likoosh was holding flying out of his hands.  
  
"Sa... Salin... The book! Take it and run." Kida said gasping for breath.  
  
Salin scrambled to her feet and grabbed the book. Likoosh reached out to stop her as he struggled to get to his feet but fell short. Salin took a quick look behind her as she dashed out of the temple. She had only one thought; she must not fail Kida.  
  
"Stop her you fool!" Redic yelled. With a snarl, Likoosh quickly took after Salin.  
  
While Redic was distracted, Kida struggled to her feet as she began to cut herself free from the net. When Redic noticed Kida's attempt at gaining her freedom, he grabbed the wrist of Kida's knife hand twisting it. Then with a thunderous blow, he slammed his other fast into Kida's upper arm. The excruciating agony she felt ravaged her face as her arm snapped and the knife fell from her hand. Then without mercy, Redic forced her to the ground pinning her there as he slammed his knee into her back. "You have beaten me before my Queen, but not this time."  
  
Using Kida's knife Redic cut some rope from the net and tied Kida's wrists behind her back. "This fight is not over yet." Kida said as she gritted her teeth from the pain. Redic merely smiled as he stood up to retrieve his spear.  
  
***  
  
Salin ran frantically not knowing were she was going. All she knew was Likoosh was coming after her. Breaking through the overgrowth she came to an abrupt stop. Before her was a twenty foot wide gorge with a waterfall that had more than a hundred foot drop to the bottom. The only way across was a thin fallen column that bridged the gorge. Hearing Likoosh slashing his way toward her, she ran up to the column and took four steps out over the gap. The column started to shake.  
  
"Stop...!" Likoosh shouted as he cleared the overgrowth.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Salin carefully took two more steps as he approached.  
  
"Please stop child. I will not harm you. All I want is the book." Likoosh said calmly.  
  
"No...! Stay away!" She moved out further sliding her feet to keep her balance.  
  
"Foolish girl, come back before you fall!" Likoosh pleaded holding out his hand.  
  
"No...! I have betrayed my Queen once, I will not do so again!" She was now halfway across.  
  
"So be it." Likoosh stepped out onto the column causing it to shake even more. Salin almost lost her balance but managed to keep moving forward. Likoosh moved quickly after her seemingly oblivious of the danger. "This is your last chance child."  
  
"No...! Never again... Never!" She was within a few feet of the other side.  
  
Likoosh reached the center of the column. "When I get my hands on..." (CRACK!) Both of them froze at the sound. Salin looked back at Likoosh who in turn looked down at his feet to see a large crack growing under him. (CRACK! SNAP!) Salin jumped as Likoosh looked up and reached out for her. "Noooooooooo."  
  
After a loud crash that echoed through the gorge which quickly faded and gave way to the rhythmic sound of the waterfall, Salin opened her eyes. She had made it safely to the other side and the book was still in her arms. Shaking, she sat up and looked back. The column and Likoosh were gone.  
  
***  
  
Redic turned back to Kida after retrieving his spear only to see her now standing free of the net. With her hands still tied and a warrior's glare in her eyes, Kida spun around throwing a kick at Redic's head. Ducking, he countered by sweeping the back of Kida's knees with the blunt end of his spear. Kida screamed in agony as she landed on her broken arm.  
  
"Face it Kida, you have lost." Redic said standing over her.  
  
"You may have beaten me, but it is you who has lost Redic."  
  
"Lost... We will see who has lost after I kill Milo and take the throne." Redic said as he grabbed Kida by her broken arm, pulling her up to her feet.  
  
After letting out an abbreviated scream, Kida replied, "You... you will not touch Milo, and you will never be King. You have lost the book, killed an innocent man and attacked the Queen. The people will never support the claim criminal."  
  
Redic grinned, "The people will believe that you killed him, and..."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Kida motioned for Redic to look behind him.  
  
Redic turned his head and saw a large group of men and women of all ages that had come to investigate after hearing the commotion.  
  
Redic quickly stepped behind Kida and pointed his spear at her back. "Come any closer and I will kill her!"  
  
"Release the Queen Redic!" The elder that had spoke to him the night before stepped forward. "We will no longer tolerate..."  
  
"I said, back off, all of you!" Redic pushed the tip of his spear into Kida's back causing her to cringe and tense up.  
  
"Do as he says, we cannot take a chance on the Queen's safety." The elder motioned for the other to move back.  
  
Redic moved up taking hold of Kida by her broken arm and keeping his spear close to her. "Move... My Queen."  
  
Kida cringed in pain as he forced her to walk towards the trail that led back to the main road. "Stop this madness Redic. You cannot win. You have nothing left."  
  
"You seem to forget my Queen, I have you. No one will dare to touch me as long as my blade is at your back."  
  
"You are a fool. Put down your weapon and release me and you may yet live to see another day." Kida tried to reason with Redic.  
  
"Keep moving... It is you who are the fool. You allowed the outsiders to live, and by doing so allowed them to murder the King. It is also you who chose to care for an outsider more than for your own people." Kida started to reply but Redic stopped her with a squeeze of her broken arm. Then Redic continued, "Yes my Queen, it is you who are the fool. I tried to explain it to you but you would not listen. Intoxicated with... with love for an outsider, you chose to protect Milo over protecting your own people. You are not fit to be the Queen."  
  
Kida tried to stop and reply a second time, but again Redic squeezed her broken arm. "Keep moving Kida... Very shortly you will watch me take Milo's life and I will become King. Then perhaps you will finally understand."  
  
"You can no longer make your claim Redic." Kida countered with a last bit of reasoning, "Milo does not have to fight you."  
  
"He will fight me. Your 'love' will do anything to save your life, and you know it!" Redic boasted.  
  
Kida did know it. Milo would not hesitate to sacrifice his life for hers. She was out of options and time. She could not let Redic use her to kill the man she loved, much less take the throne. More and more people gathered around them as they reached the street that led directly to the palace courtyard. It was now or never.  
  
Kida took a deep breath and quickly pulled away from Redic ignoring the pain in her arm. In a single move she jumped up, twisted around and landed a flying kick across Redic's face causing him to stumble back.  
  
"You are wrong Redic, I am fit to be Queen. And unlike you, I have enough room in my heart for Milo and my people. I swear to you Redic, I will not allow you to harm anyone else." Kida proclaimed, prepared to make a warriors last stand.  
  
Redic glared at Kida, "Still have some fight left in you I see."  
  
"Enough to take care of you Redic." Kida charged, planting her left foot she spun and kicked her right foot out towards his chest. Redic quickly countered by ducking and spinning causing Kida's attack to miss its mark. In the same move Redic swept her left leg with his spear sending her to the ground. Still in the same fluid series of movements, Redic stood over Kida and thrust his spear into her chest. The pain she felt was so great that her entire body froze as she felt the cold steel pass through her body. A single tear ran down from the corner of her eye, "Remember me Milo."  
  
***  
  
Rosha and Milo sat in the kitchen sipping elsook juice. Milo had spent most of the early morning in Rosha's company, but nothing was said. Suddenly Milo shot up out of his chair, dropping his cup to the floor; he was as white as a sheet. "Kida...!"  
  
"Milo, are you okay?" Rosha asked as she stood up startled by Milo's sudden outburst.  
  
Milo took off running down the hall, Rosha quickly followed. Milo flung open Kida's door. "Kida...! No!"  
  
"Milo, what is wrong?" Rosha asked as she followed Milo's every move.  
  
"Kida's in trouble, I can feel it." Milo said quickly looking at Rosha then just as quickly looked around the sitting room as if to decide where to go next.  
  
"In trouble?" Rosha looked in Kida's empty room.  
  
Milo ran over and flung open the seating room doors that led outside, Toka and Impesh quickly turned. "Kida, have you seen her?" Milo was starting to become frantic.  
  
"The Queen left the palace early..." Impesh started to explain when Salin appeared at the top of the stairs holding the book. "Redic. Redic has Kida!"  
  
"Redic...! She didn't try to...?" Milo said almost pulling his hair out that this point.  
  
Salin handed the book to Rosha then looked back to Milo. "Yes but... It was a trap."  
  
Milo grabbed her hand and started running down the stairs. "Take me to her, quick!"  
  
Rosha, Impesh and Toka quickly followed them down the stairs and through the palace, emerging outside of the throne room at the top of the stairs that lead to the courtyard. They all stopped when they saw a large group of people circling the courtyard. Milo's eyes where fixed on the two people standing in the center, the morning light was now bright enough to clearly make out who they were. "No... No!"  
  
Milo ran as fast as he could down the stairs. Impesh and Toka could barely keep up with him. When they reached the center of the courtyard, Toka and Impesh leveled their spears at Redic while Milo stood in horror of the sight before him. Redic was holding on to Kida who was barely able to stand. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she had a large gaping wound below her left shoulder. She was bleeding so badly that the blood was pooling on the ground at her feet. "Kida...?"  
  
"Forgive... me Milo... Do... do not fight..."  
  
"Kida, I..." Milo stepped closer.  
  
"One more step and your 'love' will meet her fate." Redic said as he put the blade of his spear to Kida's neck.  
  
"Let her go Redic!" Milo demanded clinching his fists.  
  
"I would be happy to..." Redic eyed Impesh and Toka. "Have the guards back off."  
  
"You heard him, back off!" Milo waved them back without taking his eyes off Kida.  
  
"But the Queen...?" Impesh protested.  
  
"Just do it... Now!" They did as he asked.  
  
"Good... Now proclaim to everyone here that you will fight me, order them not to interfere and I will release her." Redic said with a twisted smile.  
  
"Milo no... Please." Kida pleaded, barely able to speak the words.  
  
"I suggest you be quick about it outsider. She is losing a lot of blood." Redic sarcastically pointed out.  
  
Milo looked around and yelled out, "No one interfere... I'm going to fight Redic!"  
  
Redic smiled and pulled his spear away from Kida then let go of her. She took one wavering step toward Milo then collapsed to the ground. Milo reached out to her but Redic swung his spear around and blocked his path. "Not you outsider. You will never touch her again."  
  
Milo eyed Redic as he stepped back to the guards. "Impesh, give me you spear and get Kida out of here."  
  
"You are truly an honorable man Milo. I wish you good fortune in battle." Impesh said handing him his spear then quickly picked up Kida and carried her back to Rosha so her wounds could be treated.  
  
"Keep both hands on the spear and keep it pointed at him. When he attacks, step back and to the side to evade, then jab your spear at him. These are simple moves." Toka said to Milo then eyed Redic as if to say, (My turn next.) as he backed off.  
  
Milo took one last look at Kida then squared off to Redic, leveling his spear. "So are we going to do this? Or do you only beat up on women?"  
  
"Ha... Those are big words outsider." Redic said as he walked around Milo in an ever-tightening circle, sizing up his foe.  
  
Milo's heart began to race as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He had only been in one other fight before, the fight with Rourke. A fight in which he'd had had no time to think about the consequences. And it had been a fight in which he was lucky to survive. Now Milo was facing off with a man whose only goal was to kill him. The calm look on Milo's face was instantly betrayed by the beads of sweat that were now forming on his brow.  
  
Redic, now less than a foot away from the tip of Milo's spear, suddenly slammed the base of his spear down in front of him angling the shaft so that it blocked Milo spear. At the same time, Redic stepped in to Milo hitting him across the chin with a left hook. Causing him to stumble back.  
  
"I am going to rip your hart out." Redic boasted, "But first I am going to have some fun."  
  
Milo spit the blood out from his mouth and the two squared off. Redic ran toward him and Milo stepped back and to the side, but as Redic passed him he stopped and thrust the blunt end of his spear into Milo's back, then spinning around he grazed Milo's back with the blade giving him a stinging cut. Milo stumbled forward but quickly recovered and squared off to Redic.  
  
"A child can fight better than you. I was hoping for something more." Redic said, belittling Milo's meager skills.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Milo thrust his spear at Redic's chest. Redic quickly blocked the attack with a downward sweep of his own spear then reversing the motion; he pulled his blade back up and across Milo's right forearm cutting it deeply. Milo stepped back wincing from the pain.  
  
"This is to easy..." Redic boasted. "I do not understand what Kida sees in you."  
  
"It's called love..." Milo said as he squared off to Redic. "You should try it sometime. It'll change your life."  
  
"Love is overrated." Redic thrust his spear at Milo's chest. Milo mimicked Redic's moves from before, blocking the attack and cutting Redic's arm.  
  
"Forgot to tell you, I'm a quick study." Milo said with a grin.  
  
"Play time is over, outsider." Redic thrust his spear at Milo a second time. But when Milo tried to block it, Redic pulled his spear back then spun it around. Then in a downward motion, he cut Milo across the chest.  
  
As Milo stumbled back. Redic looped his spear around and cut Milo across his stomach. Milo tried to level out his spear at Redic as he continued to step back but Redic pressed the attack by sweeping his spear up words knocking Milo's spear up and back. Then with a spinning move, Redic landed a kick square in the center of Milo's chest sending him flying. His spear fell from his hand as he landed on the ground; his ribs were broken by the force of Redic's kick.  
  
Milo struggled to catch his breath as Redic stood over him pointing his spear at Milo's chest. The people were stunned; the man that had saved Atlantis was beaten.  
  
"This is the man you would have as King?" Redic yelled out to the crowd. He looked down at Milo, "You die now outsider!"  
  
Milo closed his eyes as Redic lifted his spear up. "Remember me Kida."  
  
Just as Redic started to plunge his spear at Milo's heart, Milo's crystal lit-up in a blinding flash of light. Redic was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground as if some one had just kicked him in the chest.  
  
All Milo could see was the light that enveloped him and there was no more pain. Then a voice spoke to him, the voice from his dreams. It was Kashekim.  
  
(Stand up Milo.)  
  
(Am... am I dead?)  
  
(No, It is not your time to die... Pick up your spear.)  
  
(I don't understand.)  
  
(You asked for help. I have been permitted to give you that help, but my time is short. Calm yourself and let my thoughts become yours.)  
  
The bright light faded but Milo's crystal still glowed brighter than normal and he felt powerful, as if nothing could touch him.  
  
Redic could not believe his eyes as he picked himself up off the ground. Milo was standing in front of him with spear in hand. And although his clothes were cut and blood soaked, there was not a scratch on him. "This cannot be."  
  
(Remember, let my thoughts be yours.)  
  
(I understand.)  
  
Redic charged and swung his spear at Milo's head. Milo could hear Kashekim's thoughts, (Duck, twist and counter.) Milo calmly stood looking at Redic who was now bleeding from the left side of his waist.  
  
Milo's moves had been swift and sure, almost fluid like. He drew upon Kashekim's skills as if they were his own. It felt so natural, Milo couldn't tell if it was him that was doing this or if it was Kashekim.  
  
Redic checked his wound. Then with a growl, he came after Milo again. This time making multiple short jabs and quick sweeps with his spear. Milo, holding his spear like a staff, calmly blocked and deflected every attack. Then when Redic overextended, Milo swung his spear upwards hitting Redic under the chin with the blunt end sending him to the ground. Again Milo stood calmly looking at Redic as he got back up to his feet.  
  
Redic spit out the blood from his mouth. "I do not know how you are doing this, but I will kill you.! Outsider."  
  
Redic charged one more time. In one continuous move with his spear, Milo deflected Redic's attack and cut him high across the chest. Milo continued his counter attack by spinning and rotating his spear so the blunt end was swinging out, slamming it into Redic's right arm. Redic yelled out in pain and dropped his spear as he felt his arm break.  
  
Milo stepped back and leveled out his spear at Redic. "This is for Kida."  
  
Redic screamed out as Milo's spear plunged through his chest just below his left shoulder. He screamed a second time as Milo pulled it free. Before Redic could fall, Milo took a couple more steps back. Using his spear as a pole-vault, Milo launched himself feet first at Redic's chest. The impact, breaking most of his ribs, sent him flying back more than ten feet.  
  
"That, was for me." Milo again stood calmly.  
  
(I must leave you now. You must complete this task on your own Milo.)  
  
(Am I going to speak with you again?)  
  
(Not for a very long time. You have proven that your heart is Atlantean. These are your people now Milo, share the burdens I have placed upon you with my Daughter and rule with a kind heart. But be warned; do not abuse the powers of the crystal.)  
  
(What should I do with Redic?)  
  
(You do not need me to answer that. The Kings of the past will be watching you Milo. And remember your promise to me... My Son.)  
  
The glow of Milo's crystal returned to normal and the power that he had felt quickly faded leaving him nearly exhausted.  
  
Redic slowly reached for his crystal in the hope that he could heal himself enough to continue the fight but it wasn't there. Slowly getting up to his knees and looking around, he spotted it lying on the ground next to Milo's feet. "My crystal... Give it to me outsider."  
  
Milo looked down seeing the crystal and thought for a moment. He looked back to Redic, lifted his spear up then slammed it down hard on the crystal. A collective gasp could be heard coming from the people as Redic's crystal shattered into dust.  
  
"Now you are the outsider." Milo turned his back to Redic. Then as if on cue at a military parade, all of the people around the courtyard one by one turned their backs as well.  
  
Redic watched in disbelief. Gathering what little strength he had left, Redic struggled to his feet and pulled Kida's knife from the back of his waistband. Raising the knife high he moved towards Milo as fast as he could manage in one last desperate attack.  
  
Without looking, Milo leveled out his spear pointing it behind him and thrusting it backwards. The blade shot straight through Redic's heart. The only sound heard was the sound of Kida's knife echoing around the courtyard as it hit the ground. Milo pulled his spear free and Redic's lifeless body folded and fell. "And that, is for the people of Atlantis."  
  
Milo sighed in relief that it was over. He quickly walked over to Kida who lay motionless in Rosha's arms at the base of the stairs. The crowd of people gathered around as he approached and Toka, Impesh and Salin all bowed in respect. Milo hardly noticed as he handed the spear back to Impesh.  
  
"Is she...?" Milo gulped.  
  
"Do not fear Milo, she will live." Rosha quickly said.  
  
Milo kneeled down putting one hand behind Kida's head and moving her hair from her face with the other. "Kida...?"  
  
Rosha gently took Milo's hand. "I have healed her wounds but she has lost a lot blood. It will take time for her to recover."  
  
Milo cradled Kida in his arms picking her up, he carried her up the stairs. Impesh and Toka walked close to his side in case he needed help as Rosha and Salin followed. Although exhausted, Milo never needed their help as he carried Kida all the way to her room. 


	12. The Question

* The Question *  
  
Rosha stood in the seating room speaking with Impesh. "...And how are the preparations coming?"  
  
"We have started laying the new floor in the throne room and much of the overgrowth has already been removed. We will not start on the royal quarters until the Queen has recovered." Impesh answered.  
  
Rosha continued, "And what of Milo's tribute?"  
  
"An appropriate stone has been found and placed in the courtyard. The carvers will start on it in the morning." Said Impesh.  
  
"Very good. But make sure they only carve the basic shape. Kashekim's King stone must be completed by Milo." Rosha informed.  
  
"As you wish..." Impesh nodded in recognition of Rosha's order, then said. "Question my lady."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Impesh continued, "Many of the people wish to know if they should change their normal plans for Kritapar?"  
  
"No. All of the ceremonies will be held on All Kings Day. The other four days of Kritapar will be celebrated as they always have been." Rosha said as she noticed Kida's door opening and saw Salin step out holding a food tray.  
  
"Excuse me Impesh" Rosha went over to her, "Has there been any change?"  
  
"No. The Queen is still unconscious and Milo still will not eat anything. I am worried for him Rosha, he has not moved in two days. He just sits in there staring at her and holding her hand. How can he not move for so long?"  
  
"It is called love Salin." Rosha said with a smile.  
  
Salin looked at Milo through the doorway as Rosha reach in and slowly closed it. "I wish I had someone that loved me like that." Salin said glassy eyed.  
  
"Be patient child. I will help you find the right one. Come, help me with Kida's dress and we will talk about it."  
  
***  
  
Milo continued to sit by Kida's bedside determined that he would be the first thing she saw when she awoke. And besides, he had a question to ask her. But Milo was beyond exhausted and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Kida stirred for the first time in two days turning her head towards Milo.  
  
"Kida...?" Milo said as he moved closer to her.  
  
"No Milo, please." She muttered still asleep.  
  
"Kida, wake up. It's me, I'm here." Milo encouraged her.  
  
Kida's eyes slowly opened and a blurry vision of Milo's face came into focus. "Milo...? Milo...!" Kida shot up and stared at Milo as if he were a ghost then quickly through her arms around him, holding him tightly to reassure herself that he was in fact real.  
  
"Kida... Kida I can't..." Kida released her embrace and sat back on the bed. "...breathe."  
  
"How...? how did you...? Great Kings, Milo you are alive!" Kida said both happy and completely bewildered.  
  
Milo smiled, "Great Kings is right."  
  
Kida shook her head still completely confused. "I do not understand. You did fight Redic, did you not?"  
  
Milo looked down at the bed as he sighed heavily. Kida took Milo's hands into hers guiding him to set next her. Kida had her answer, she recognized the look of a man that had taken another's life. "If you do not wish to speak of what happened, I will understand." Kida said in a soft tone.  
  
Milo looked up meeting Kida's gaze. "No... It's okay. It was a right thing to do... I'm not sure how to explain it but... Well, your father helped me."  
  
"My father?" Kida said surprised.  
  
"Yeah... Redic had me, I mean he beat me up pretty bad. But then your father stepped in, I mean it was like he became a part of me... Well anyway, he helped me fight Redic." Milo explained.  
  
"I believe I understand" Kida said uncertain, "So it was my father who killed Redic?"  
  
"No...." Milo sighed. "Your father left me before, well before I..."  
  
Kida softly touched Milo's cheek, understanding the torment that Milo was putting himself through. "It is okay Milo. A true warrior never takes the life of an innocent, Redic was not innocent. As you said yourself, it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Thanks. I think I needed to hear that." Milo said now taking Kida's hands into his. "Anyway, enough about me. Are you okay?"  
  
"I am well. But you look terrible. How long has it been since you have slept?" Kida asked.  
  
"Um... Two days I guess..."  
  
"Two days!" Kida interrupted, "You have been watching over me all this time?"  
  
"Well, I had to make sure your okay." Milo said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Kida smiled softly, "Milo, it is sweet that you did not leave me. But you should have slept."  
  
"Yeah... Um..." Milo muttered, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "Actually there's something I need to ask you."  
  
"Milo... What are you doing?" Kida asked as she watched Milo get down on one knee on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Surface world custom." Milo said with a nervous smile as he took Kida's hand again into his. "I'm suppose to have a ring for this but... Well I... Um sorry..."  
  
"Milo, you are acting strangely. Did Redic hit you on the head?" Kida said in jest, pulling her hands away as she checked for signs of a wound that had been missed.  
  
"Kida please..." Milo sighed, pulling Kida's hands back down. "I'm trying to be serious here."  
  
"I am sorry." Kida said trying to control her smile, "Please... Continue."  
  
Milo took a deep breath. "Kida, I love you..."  
  
"Yes Milo, I know..." Kida interrupted.  
  
"Kida... Now were was I... 0h yeah... I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. And I know we haven't known each other very long but... Um, I think Rosha was right. We don't have to wait... Gees, I'm messing this up." Milo sighed, but quickly continued, "I... I can't imagine my life without you and... Um... What I'm trying to say... Um... Kida, will you marry me?"  
  
Kida couldn't help but giggle at Milo. Although his proposal had made Kida the happiest woman in Atlantis. The strange way in which he made it, recounting things which both of them already knew and accepted to be true, seemed comical to her. "That is a silly custom. Am I to get on one knee as well?"  
  
"No... Kida." Milo sighed disappointed. He had made up his mind to propose to Kida when he had carried her up to her room, and had spent the last two days thinking of the perfect words to say. But it all came out wrong and Kida's laughter zapped what little bit of strength he had left.  
  
"I am sorry Milo. Come, sit with me." Kida said smiling warmly.  
  
Milo's knees almost buckled as he slowly got up and Kida had helped him slide on the bed. Sitting behind Milo and with her arms wrapped around him, Kida softly whispered into Milo's ear. "Try it the Atlantean way... Say, I wish to be your husband."  
  
Milo repeated without hesitation, "I wish to be your husband."  
  
Than Kida replied, "I wish to be your wife... That means yes."  
  
"Yes...?" Milo question, making sure that he understood her answer.  
  
"Yes Milo, I will marry you."  
  
Milo could barely smile even though he was now the happiest man in Atlantis. But his joy would have to wait until morning. The peaceful retreat of sleep was calling him and with his question answered, he could no longer resist it. Milo's eyes closed and his body went limp in Kida's arms, it was now her turn to watch over him. 


	13. Epilogue

* Epilogue *  
  
The days past quickly in Atlantis as everyone worked to complete the preparations for the Queen and Milo's wedding as well as the coronation. Kida's self-doubts were gone and she accepted her role as Queen, holding court almost everyday and never turned anyone away. But she still hated it when people bowed to her. Milo was not permitted to help in this task until after the wedding, but both Milo and Kida would walk the streets of Atlantis visiting people's homes making sure their concerns where being addressed. And the palace doors where always open to any one that needed help.  
  
Milo worked diligently to complete Kashekim's King stone leaving only one small piece that he would chisel off the day of the wedding. He also worked hard at recruiting elders to help teach the people to read and write. Progress was slow with the adults but the children picked it up quickly, as did Kida.  
  
Milo received his first tattoo, the mark of a scholar. At the same time, Kida received the markings that signified her as Queen. Both were quoted saying that they would rather fight a hundred Redic's than go through that again, but Milo would have one more date with the needle and ink after the wedding.  
  
Even though Milo and Kida were both very busy with their tasks, they always found time for each other. Often at the end of the day they would sneak off to Kida's hide out. She would talk about her plans for the city and about how her day went. Milo preferred to just sit quietly and hold Kida. In the end, Milo would win out and they would sit in each other's embrace and watch the light softly fade into night.  
  
Impesh and Toka continued to serve as royal guards and had great respect for Milo. So much so that both privately swore their allegiance to Milo before he took the throne as King. Impesh also gave Milo the most personal gift one warrior could give to another, his spear that Milo used to defeat Redic. Milo graciously accepted it but hoped he would never have to use it again.  
  
Salin continued to serve as well. Kida never punished her for stealing the book, she understood what love could make a person do. Even if that love turned out to be false. Rosha finished Kida's new dress, a wedding dress that Kida loved and it wasn't to tight. Kida and Milo were also relieved when Rosha turned most of her attentions to Salin's love life instead of theirs. But Rosha would still nag on them about running off without the guards. Some things would never change.  
  
The day of the wedding came and the ceremony was held in the newly refurbished throne room. Although the ceremony was Atlantean, it was very much like any other with the exchanging of vows and the priest chanting solemn words about love and devotion. There was one difference though. Instead of giving each other rings, Milo and Kida touched their crystals together to signify their union. The glow was nearly blinding.  
  
After the wedding and a kiss that people would talk about for years, Milo took the royal vows that signified his devotion and promise to the people of Atlantis that he would be a just and honorable ruler. Even though Kida was already Queen, she did the same out of tradition.  
  
The ceremony moved outside to the courtyard where everyone gathered to watch the raising of Kashekim's King stone. It was a poignant moment as Milo struck free the last piece of stone to complete the carving. A solemn moment when Kida touched her crystal to the King stone, charging it with crystal energy. As the King stone began to rise, Kida grabbed Milo's hand pulling him over to a nearby giant statue and began to climb. Once at the top, they stood hand in hand and watched Kashekim's King stone join the others that slowly circled the Heart of Atlantis high above the city.  
  
Atlantean vehicles filled the skies as people celebrated in the streets. A new found excitement of what the future held in store filled everyone's heart. Atlantis was alive and well. But did Milo and Kida live happily ever after? Well that's another story.  
  
Author: D. J. Vlach  
  
I thank you for taking the time to read my work, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to give a review.  
  
A special thanks to Sheila A. Vlach for her editing.  
  
Resource material:  
  
Walt Disney's Atlantis The Lost Empire (collectors edition DVD)  
  
Atlantis The Lost Empire, The Illustrated Script (abridged version)  
  
Atlantis Lost Empire, The Essential Guide  
  
Atlantis Lost Empire, Atlantis Subterranean Tours A Travelers Guide to the Lost City 


End file.
